


Sweets and Coffee

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AkiraxAnn, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Romance, ShuAnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Ann Takamaki and Akira Kurusu have been dating while trying to help as the well-known Phantom Thieves. As they start dating they learn about each other, and the blessing it is to form bonds.





	1. The team learns

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Akira x Ann dating and life stories. This tale shows life as these two grow in their relationship and connect with the team. All rights are owned by Atlus. This story was partially posted on Wattpad under a different name "The lover's Fool" after working more I decided to stop on that site and to make updates. Next there is a mix of different story styles, the first few stories are in a present tense script style, next is past tense script style, finally is the typical story style. These stories included a more talkative Akira, and confidants routes based on my playthrough. Also, certain relationships were as I saw them based on the game. This would include Futaba and Akira have a sibling bond due to living situation. Also, this story goes post game and has spoilers so be warned. But please enjoy!

Ryuji, Ann, Akria Walking to Leblanc

Ryuji: Man! I can't believe we are so popular, remember when it was just the three of us

Ann: Yeah, back with Kamoshida we weren't really thinking of the grand scheme of things.

Akira *looking at Ann*: true, now months have gone by and our bonds have gotten stronger.

Ryuji *not getting the intent*: You said it, man, now we have a real effing team.

*arrive at the meeting place, joined by Makoto, Futaba, Morgana, and Yusuke*

*team meeting ends*

Akira: Ann how about I walk you to the train station. *extending his hand with a smile*

Ann: *takes hand* sounds great.

Both blush and leave

Ryuji: guys, this May seem weird but I think Akira likes someone. I had suspensions ever since Hawaii.

Makoto: *sarcastic tone* totally weird Ryuji.

Futaba: *sarcastic tone* yeah I wonder who it could be, maybe they’re blonde?

Ryuji: HOLY SHIT! Could it be me, that be even weirder? I didn't think he was like that. I'll need to keep an eye on him.

Yusuke: this is truly a puzzling mystery

Morgana: *under his breath* oh Ryuji how can you be this dumb.

*far away*

Ann: I don't think Ryuji realizes we're dating.

Akira: yeah I think he is a little dense at times. He is bound to figure it eventually.

Ann: let's hope so.


	2. Afternoon Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Akira spend the afternoon enjoying each others company and talking about new happenings in life.

Seating in Akita's room

Ann: *nervous and worried* hey you know I'm still new to this whole dating thing. Is there anything special we need to do.

Akira: to be honest I am as well. I know it's only been for a few months now but I love the alone time we have. I think that's a special thing. It doesn't have to be extravagant things like in the movies just this time we spend together.

Ann: *slight more relieved* I enjoy this time too. I'm glad I found someone who I can trust and be there for me. But more importantly, I want to be there for you as well. *long pause*

Ann: do you think we are doing the right thing? As phantom thieves that is. I worry at times we have gotten into more than we could handle.

Akira: at times I feel the same, I doubt it myself it's hard not to. But I feel that we need to still do everything we can to help others. We know that there are people who are misusing the metaverse and we can not stand by. But I don't want to force you into a life of vigilantism.If you want to stop you can at any time.

Ann:*looking into Akita's eyes* you're right we can not just stand by. I stood by for too long last time as others got hurt. Plus as long as we can have each other's backs that's all that matters. We may fail at times, be we will pick each other up. This may not be the life we choose but the one we should finish.

Both proud of the new resolve smiled at each other.

Akira: hey, that's enough just sitting around how about we go to the candy shops in Chinatown?

Ann: *still smiling and more at peace* sounds good, but you are the only sweet I need. *giggle*

In Chinatown

Akira: Ann is there a reason you don't wear your hair down that often?

Ann: oh! I have never really thought about it. I don't know, why?

Akira: let me see something. *reaches up and takes out the hair ties*

*Ann's hair follows past her shoulder*

*Akira lost for words just staring*

Ann: STOP STARING!! You're..you're embarrassing me!

Akira: I'm sorry I could help it. You are mesmerizing. I know you probably get that all the time in your work. Just seeing everything, I just can't believe I get to be here with you.

Ann: I..I.. don't know what to say. You always are such a charmer and I always fall for it. I enjoy it. But that's not the case. But do you really like my hair like this?

Akira: I do, it's amazing. But I know this sounds sappy, but it's not about the hair. Yes, that has triggered my reaction but it's you, just being with you here it's breathtaking.

Ann: I like being here with you too. *she smiled still heavily blushing* *she points at a sign*

Ann: Oh look a cake shop. Let's go!

*they go to the shop. Akira buys two small cakes for them*

Akira: I'm glad I got that part-time job at LeBlanc. It helps me take care of the treats.

*pause*

Akira: hey I wanted to tell you something and I don't want you to get mad. I'm telling you for a reason. Please trust me.

Ann: *talking while eating cake* Yeah I trust you.

Akira: so Makoto is having so friend trouble. *explains how Makoto met Eiko* well she wants to see if this boyfriend is a good guy. Well... I may have allowed Makoto to use me as her fake boyfriend for a double date. *states in a claim yet hesitant manner*

*Ann moves closer to Akira. Akira starts to eat out of worry*

Ann: I feel bad for Makoto. She just wants more friends. I appreciate you telling me though. I trust you, you don't seem like the guy who would do such a thing.

*in Akira's hurry frosting got on the corner of his lip*

Akira: whew I was worried, thank you for being so understanding.

*Ann points to the frosting*

Ann: just remember. I'm the only one who can do this at the end of the day. *she kisses him, he kisses back*

Ann: I don't know what was sweeter the kiss or the frosting. *giggle*

*Akira stunned blushing*

Ann: call this payback from embarrassing me earlier.

*they finish their food and went* Akira walked her back to the train station and they parted ways*


	3. Doctor's orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira talks to Dr. Takemi about his new love life.

*Akira walks into the clinic*

Takemi: so who was that blonde girl I saw you with at the Shrine.

Akira: That was a person from my class, she sits in front of me.

Takemi: Oh really just a classmate, Guinea pig. You two seemed a little more closely than classmates. As your doctor, it's helpful for you to tell me these things.

Akira: okay, we might be dating. We just started like a few months ago though.

Takemi: well you better continue to take your studies hard Guinea pig. I would hate to lose my test subject. But happy to hear that for you.

Akira: thank you *he said with hesitation*. Well is there anything new today?

Takemi: nothing really. But listen I know how you kids are if you ever need me to help get some "nightly" medicine I may be able to help.

Akira: whoa things aren't that far doctor we just started dating, plus I don't think she wants to do something Like that for a while.

Takemi: I'm only kidding guinea pig.*she chuckles* now try this medicine.

*Akira eventually left the clinic, unsure of how he should take the doctors to offer. Yet at the same time happy*


	4. Ryuji connects the dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Bros eat Ramen, and Ryuji finds out the obvious.

Akira and Ryuji at a ramen shop

Ryuji: Hey, Akira can I ask you a question?

*Akira finishes a bit of noodle*

Akira: sure

Ryuji: *puzzled tone* do you think Ann's been acting weird lately? It's like she has been concerned about things like her appearance like more than usual. Girls am I right.

Akira: *with an interested tone* really.

Ryuji: yeah and I saw her yesterday with some heart shape notes as she left school. I think she is dating someone. What do you think?

Pause

Akira:*sighs* Ryuji, you do realize Ann and I have been dating for about 2 months now right?

*Ryuji does a slight spit take of roman*

Ryuji: FOR REAL! Why did no one tell me?

Akira: we figured you would figure out. We hold hands all the time. Also did you not find it weird that she came over to Leblanc a lot.

Ryuji: I thought that was phantom thieves shit! Wait... in Hawaii??

Akira: yes we did go on a date in Hawaii.

Ryuji: I KNEW YOU BLEW ME OFF FOR SOME GIRL!! WHY DIDNT YOU EFFING TELL ME!

Akira: be quiet! You are getting too loud. Why else do you think she came to our room, not Makoto. But we weren't telling people yet.

Ryuji: yet? Who the eff also knows this.

Akira: literally, all of the phantoms thieves except for you.

Ryuji: even the cat!

Akira: yes even the cat.

Ryuji: what! There is no effing way.

Akira: seriously, how did you not figure this out?

Ryuji:*pushing his empty bowl away* shit, I don't know. I thought you too were being just extra friendly. Granted in hindsight she does always sit next to you in the car, and she is the background of your phone, and I saw you too... wait!

Akira: exactly how did you not piece all of this together.

Ryuji: I don't know. Hehe. Hey, all I know if you two get married I call dibs on best man. The cat can suck it

*Morgans pops out of bag and slash's Ryuji*

Morgana: serves you right. And I'm not a cat!


	5. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Ann have some bonding time.

*Akira's room*

Ann: is standing above Futaba, who is in a chair, while doing Futaba's hair in a style similar to her own twin tails Akira is downstairs working for Sojiro.

Futaba: thanks for spending time with me Ann.

Ann: No problem Futaba, this has been fun. Just some girl time the two of us.

Futaba: y..yeah it's been nice. It will be interesting to see what Sojiro and Akira think of my hair. *giggled*

Ann: you are going to blow them away! *a wide smile came of Ann's face*

*Futaba looked down for a second*

Futaba: a..a..Ann, you and Akira have been dating for awhile right?

Ann: Yeah, we have!

Futaba: so would you mind if I called you sister. *she said embarrassed*

Ann: What! *she said alarmed*

Futaba: *scared and nervous* while Akira is basically my older brother. You guys have been dating for a while that's almost like you are my sister-in-law so I was just curious if I could call you sister. If..if you don't want me to I understand.

Ann: *stunned, yet blushing* I never expected this. I'm touched you think this way Futaba. *she finished the second twin tail, and gave Futaba and hug from behind*, of course, you can.

Futaba: thank you. *slight water in her eyes* you know you and the rest of the girls on the team have been the first real examples of how to be a girl since my mother died. It's not that I need to be ladylike or anything I love the way I am hehe. But just something like today.

Ann: I enjoyed spending time with you too sis *comforting Futaba*. Although you had me nervous that you overheard something else from Akira on plans.

Futaba: *smiles* if I knew something like that I wouldn't tell. He is a really great guy though. He has helped me go out and see the world so much more and be there for me.

Ann: I know he is. He has a great heart, I think we are both lucky to have met him. *she smiles* Now how about we go show the guys the hairstyle!

Futaba: Sojiro is going to be shocked haha. But we will be twining as sisters!

Ann: yes we will!

*they walked down the stairs*

Futaba: yo!

Sojiro: *looked up then stops* whoa Futaba I see Ann helped you with your hair. I'm glad to see you trying new things.

Akira: wow, you too seem to have had a fun day!

Ann: Yeah, it was fun. I'm so glad Futaba let me help with the hair. Although it was her idea.

Akira: really, well it seems all of her training has helped pay off.

*Ann walked over and kisses Akira on the cheek*

Ann: I think I might be Futaba's favorite.

Akira: I don't know about that I may have to fight for the position.

Sojiro: we all know I would win, now you to love birds better head to the station Ann doesn't need to miss the train.

Akira: of course. You ready Ann?

Ann: yeah! Bye Futaba.

Futaba: *waves while in her typical crouched position on a bar stool* bye sis.

*this made both Sojiro and Akira Stop for a second. Akira and Ann then left*

Sojiro: so I see you found yourself a sister. I'm glad.

Futaba: really a sister-in-law but close enough. *smiling*

Sojiro: in-law, do you really see it that far?

Futaba: something just tells me that it will be. Sojiro, I'm hungry. I want curry!

Sojiro: of course


	6. After School Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maid Becky aka Kawakami helps her student better understand life lessons

The phantom thieves leave mementos

Akira: Good work everyone, we got a few targets off the request board. Now everyone gets some rest.

*Ann turns to Akira*

Ann: do you mind walking me to the station?

Akira: not at all.

*they walk to the station holding hands*

*Akira arrives at LeBlanc*

Akira: *sigh* I'm tired, but I need to do some studying at the dinner tonight. I know I'll call Kawakami.

*picks up the phone and calls for a massage*

Kawakami: Hi Masta, okay let's head upstairs.

*they head upstairs and she gives Akira a message*

Kawakami: wow you were really tense, I don't know what you have been doing but you seemed stressed. It's not good for someone your age.

Akira: a lot has been going one with school and things around here lately.

Kawakami: now I wanted to talk to you about something serious. I know I shouldn't be asking this as your teacher, but is there anything between you and Takamaki-San.

Akira: oh! Yes, Ann and I are dating. That's a little why I'm tense, I may act Smooth. But I'm nervous most of the time. She means a lot to me and I just want to do the best for her.

Kawakami: I see, that this very noble of you. I may not look it, but as your teacher, I'm happy to help you in matters academic and non-academic. I am a woman myself and know a thing or two.

Akira: thank you, Kawakami.

Kawakami: but I did notice things during class. I see how you guys leave together holding hands. It's very sweet, just don't try to overdo it some people do not care to see public displays of affection.

Akira: understood.

Kawakami: now tell me how you see her.

Akira: well she is one of the kindest people I've met. She cares so much about people. She is sweet and thinks of others first. She is very determined to all she does. Finally, she is beautiful, she is stunning. I just want to give her the world

Kawakami: you seem to have a good focus on her and I agree that your words have the truth. <3 alright masta! It's getting late, I need to get going.

Akira: thank you.

Kawakami leaves

Akira: *thought* I should tell Ann about Kawakami helping or she will wonder about things.


	7. R & R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Akira have a late night date full of self-care and relaxation.

Le Blanc Saturday night

*Ann walked into the shop carrying small backpack*

Sojiro: good evening young lady, Akira told me you would be arriving. Hope you to have fun tonight. Haha. By the way, remind him to lock up tonight.

Ann: will do boss

*Ann headed upstairs*

The room was for the most part well managed mostly do to Kawakami. Ann was shocked and felt bad for the teacher when he explained the situation to her. The couch was moved in front of the tv. Lit candles were placed around the room. As she got to the top she couldn't help but smile when she saw the poster gave me hanging on the wall.

*Akira was just finishing making the bed when he heard her*

Akira: I just got everything ready.

Ann: it looks lovely, I hope you're ready. Hehe. Also, Boss told me to remind you to lock up.

Akira: yeah I know the routine. I've lived here long enough.

*Akira went downstairs to lock the door*

*Ann took some tubs from the bag.

Ann: I got the stuff ready up.

*Akira made his way back up*

Ann: I love this idea of each of us thinking of a fun way to have a relaxing night after a hard week. Then combining the ideas for a date night.

Akira: I would agree. Now, what are we going to do first?

Ann: I had the plan we could give each other face masks first and wear the for rest of the night. Just so it would give it time to work. I normally do this only but it will be fun together.

Akira: sounds good. *kissed her on the cheek* hey I see you're still in your uniform, you can go downstairs and change into comfier clothes, and I'll change up here.

Ann: okay, sounds good. I'm ready to relax.

*they change*

Ann walked back up, her hair down, which she did more often now, and wore a white Shoujin tee shirt and red with white polka dot pajama bottoms. Akira wore his black T-shirt he wore on most days off and grey sweatpants.

Akira: you are looking cute.

Ann:*blushed* these are just pajamas

Akira: I know. *he grinned*

Ann: so have you ever done this before?

Akira: No, so I'll need you to show me how it's done.

Ann: Okay, so first you need to take some of the mixture.

Akira: Mixture? What's in it?

Ann: I'm not telling. *she winked and stuck her tongue out*

*Ann started putting the paste on his face*

Ann: then you just spread it smoothly over the areas. Don't need to go to hair and try not to get it in the hair.

*Ann finished*

Akira: okay guess it's my turn.

first, he took a small finger of the paste and dabbed it on her nose. This made Ann giggle, then he followed the rest of the face making sure not to get it into her hair.

Akira: done, I think this went well.

*Ann put in a headband so her hair stayed out of the mask*

Ann: for your first time not bad! Now, what do you have planned?

*Akira went downstairs quickly and came back with a heart-shaped box*

Akira: I know you are trying to eat better but I thought he could share these fancy truffles. What relaxing date wouldn't be complete without sweets? I also rented a sappy rom-com for us to watch.

Ann: sounds fun!

*they headed to the couch and started to eat the sweets*

*a few hours went by and the movie end. They cleaned off their face and went back to the couch. Ann's head rested on Akira's shoulder.

Ann: I enjoyed tonight, I wish this could happen more.

Akira: I know, I did too. Maybe when things get less crazy we can.

Ann: You know after Shiho left I was so worried that I would be alone again. I didn't get sleep some nights because of the anxiety. But then you and the team were in my life. Then we started dating and life felt like a dream. Granted we have had our ups and downs, I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you.

*she smiled*

Akira: I am always here for you. I agree I wouldn't change this for the world. I love you too.

*Ann then drifted to sleep*

Akira carefully picked her up and put her in his bed. Tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He then got on the couch and fell asleep.


	8. Classroom Commotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to stay focus on class when you're exhausted luckily Akira has a personal cheerleader seating in front of him throughout the school day.

Class dragged on, it was already 4th periods and Akira was done with the day. He had barely gotten sleep because of a mix of studies and making infiltration tools. But suddenly a voice came over the intercom that sounded like Kawakami. “Will Ms. Cho please come to the teacher office,” the voice said. The teacher left, and the class began to go crazy.

    Morgana poked his head out of the desk and said: “so Akira, what you want to do?” Akira thought about it, but his head slowly fell to the desk with a thud. 

         Ann turned around to see her boyfriend fast asleep. She knew he had been working hard so she let him nap. Not much time had passed when Ann heard footsteps coming. Akira wasn’t awake, she panicked and shook him awake. He slowly came to it and got through the class. 

      Time went by and lunch began, Ann, Akira, and Morgana began to unpack their lunches. Akira just had a soda, where Ann had brought her lunch. “You really can’t just have a soda”. Ann said.

“Well Sojiro doesn’t give me time to pack a lunch, and I spend most my money on supplies and you”

“Well you, you should waste money on me,” the blonde said upset at her boyfriend.

“I enjoy it, I make sure to take care of myself.” The frizzy-haired boy said embarrassed.

      The two continued lunch Ann occasionally gave Akira bites of hers. The bell was about to ring and the two threw away any trash they had and headed back to their desks. Ann put on some lipsticks, the teacher walked in and started putting papers away. 

     While the teacher looks away Akira tugged on  Ann’s hood and she turned around. She was met with a kiss, Akira’s lips joined with hers. They broke apart and smiled at each other. “Sorry, I wanted dessert,” Akira said cunningly.

“But class was about to start” her face was bright red!” but that was nice”

     Morgana head back inside the desk trying to ignore what just happened. He would get Akira back for that later in the night. Soon the school day was over and Makoto, Ryuji, Akira, Ann, and Morgana met up inside the student council office. As they sat down Ryuji looked at Akira. “Dude are you wearing lipstick?!” The blonde boy said shocked.

     Then Akira looked at Ann, followed by the other two looking at the couple. Ryuji then said “What did you borrow some of Ann’s lipstick...” it just dawned on Makoto and Ryuji what happened. They saw Ann’s face a bright red and Akira nervously playing with his hair. The subject was gladly dropped and Akira wiped it off. They then went on to have a meeting and headed home.

  
  
  
  



	9. Gifts of affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Akira spend the day together, but they both have a surprise for each other.

The park

Akira was accompanying Ann to a big photo shoot. He had gone to a few before, but this was first major shoot after the Mika situation ended. Ann's popularity was rising. Much to Akira's joy and jealousy. Although he knew that no matter what their bond was strong and trusted his love.

When the couple got to the set, Ann went to check in. When Ann checked in she heard something had been delivered for her in her dressing room. Ann went into her dressing room, there a card and red roses in a vase on the table. The card read

"to my beauty queen and role model, I love the memories we make. You have stolen my heart. Can't wait for what the future has in store.

Love, Akira"

Ann finished getting ready and stepped outside.

One of the photographs: what was delivered

Ann: only a gift from my biggest fan *she looked at Akira*

The shoot started and Ann had a vibrancy to her. She wasn't focusing on the cameras but something more real. Akira then realized she was looking at him.

Akira: *thought* she is posing for me. She isn't focused on anything else.

He smiled. The time went by and the shoot ended. The heads of the shoot told Ann they would pay her soon. She changed back then met Akira outside the dressing room holding the flowers and card.

Akira: did you get a gift from a secret admirer?

Ann: I'm not sure how secret he is, but he is a big fan.

Akira: if I'm not careful I may have some competition outside of Morgana Hahaha

Ann: haha I think you're fine.

Akira: now since work is over, how about you and I go have some fun?

Ann: first I want to run these by LeBlanc so they aren't in my hand.

They leave on the train and go to Leblanc quickly to set things down.

Sojiro: where are you two off to in such a rush?

Akira: I'm treating Ann to some shopping.

Sojiro: If I've learned anything keep your eye on your money boy. You let her buy too much and you will have none left hehe. But have fun.

Ann: bye Boss

Akira: bye Sojiro

They left and headed to Harajuku

Ann: this is going to be so much fun!

Akira: it's my treat I've been saving some money from working at LeBlanc.

Ann: you are too sweet to me, you always get things for me but all I've given you is that poster. That's not really special.

Akira: it's fine, every time I see it I think of you.

Ann: I have an idea *she pulled out her phone and activates the picture*

Say cheese.

As Ann opened the camera Akira went to kiss her cheek. However, Ann also went for his cheek. They ended up kissing each other's lips. Blushing they both blew it off, but Ann still got the pictures.

Ann and Akira when around to many clothing stores some of which gave Ann a discount. Akira slowly became the pack mule carrying all the stuff. Finally, the day was getting late. The two headed back to the cafe to grab the flowers and the card.

Sojiro: see I told you this could happen. Hope you two have fun at least.

Ann picked up the stuff and Akira walked her to the train station.

Sojiro: you have something on the bed.

There was a frame and a card. The card read

"To my number one fan! I can't stop realizing how lucky I am to have you in my life. I know this seems far in advance, but I can't wait to see what the future brings. You have stolen my heart as well gentleman thief. I hope this gift remind you of the good times.

Love - Ann"

Akira saw the picture they took today in a frame. He smiled and put the picture on his shelf and went to bed smiling. It was a full day but happy night.


	10. Visiting a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Akira met up with Shiho.

Shibuya station

Akira and Ann found a seat on the train. They began to chat as the train leaves the station.

Ann: thanks for coming with me to see Shiho. It's been a while since I last saw her. Come to think of it that's the day I accidentally confessed feelings for you.

Akira: yeah you asked me to come with you to see her off. You know I'm glad you two could still be friends. I figured it would happen.

Ann: yeah... I am too. However her leaving lead me to this, and us!

Akira: I feel I would have won you one way or another haha.

Ann: stop trying to be so macho. You are probably right. But that day...

Akira: do you remember what I said that day?

Ann: that...that you would always be there for me.

Akira: I still mean it to this day. We are here for each other. What we do causes so much drain. But we.. we have each other's backs.

Akira reaches out his hand and Ann grabbed it. Ann put her head on his shoulder.

Ann: thanks for coming with me again.

Akira: it is no problem.

*few hours went by and they arrived at the stop they were going to meet Shiho*

Shiho was waiting near a newsstand. Ann rushes up and hugged her. Not much seemed different about Shiho since Akira or Ann had seen her. Although her leg brace was off.

Ann: it's so good to see you!

Shiho: it's so good to see you as well, and I see Akira came along.

Akira: I don't think we were ever formally introduced at Shujin. Akira Kurusu.

Shiho: it's a pleasure, Ann has told me so much about you. I'm so sorry about the whole rumors stuff that goes around that school.

Akira: it's fine, you learn how to live past them.

Ann: so how about we head to lunch!

*they all went to get food*

They all chatted for some time. Ann told Shiho how Akira embarrassed her in front of the school by yelling her loved her when she was on stage and couldn't think of any responses. They all laughed. After lunch, Shiho walked them back to the station.

Shiho: Ann keeps being the strongest person I know. Akira make sure she doesn't forget it.

Akira nodded and Ann hugged Shiho tight.

Ann: it was so good seeing you, we will keep messaging. I'll come to visit during the next break.

Shiho: sounds good. Hey and maybe you can improve your art skills from that Yusuke guy.

Ann laughed but Akira could sense a sadness. They waved goodbye and they got on the train. They sat next to each other in silence for a bit.

Akira: she was right you know.

Ann: right..right about what?

Akira: that you are the strongest person I know. You have overcome so much in so little time. Plus you always keep going and looking to self improve.

Ann started to softly cry.

Ann: i know it's been awhile but, it's still hard to say goodbye. She had been there for me for so much.

Akira: yeah but she is still here, she fought through life and death cause your conviction. I think Shiho would say the same but we need to keep moving from our pasts that people have deemed Us and move to the future we make.

Ann: you're right we have to keep going strong. Thank you, Akira.

Akira: there is no need. You help motivate me every day, we help so we can make each other the best person they can be.

Ann dried her eyes.

Ann: you are right.. we push each other.

Akira: by the way do you think you will really take art lessons from Yusuke.

Ann: what?! No, I don't have time for that and who knows what kinda teacher he is.

*They both laughed. They returned to Shibuya station. Kissed and went home.*


	11. Homework Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple helps each other with homework and spend time together.

Phantom thieves leaving mementos.

Makoto: good work team, we filled out a few requests in mementos. Akira and Ann good baton pass.

Ann: I think we make a good pair. *she Smiled*

Ryuji: come on! We get it your dating, ughh.

Morgana: Ryuji you were still the last one to figure it out.

Ryuji: for real! No one else it took a second. Even Yusuke?? He is usually too focused on art.

Yusuke: yes I do get blinded at times but love is an artists muse so I saw right to it.

Futaba: come on Ryuji you will find someone, someday.

Morgana: we could also find those two gentlemen who seemed interested.

Ryuji: watch it cat!

Morgana: I'm not a cat!!

Akira: everyone calms down. Remember we are a team.

Ryuji: you're right, *mumbled* sorry for causing trouble.

Haru: what was that?

Ryuji: I'm sorry okay.

Makoto: glad to hear it. *she giggled with everyone expect Ryuji* now everyone get some rest.

*most the team went their separate ways*

Ann: Akira, do you mind if I came to your place to do homework? I kinda need some help. Since you got good scores on the last exams I thought it is a good way to spend time together and work.

Akira: sounds good, let's get going.

*he looked over at Futaba who was eyeing some electronics in a window*

Akira: *he yelled* Futaba let's get to the train.

Futaba: coming. sis are you coming home with us.

Ann: yeah I am, Akira is going to help me study.

*they got to LeBlanc, Sojiro made everyone a cup of coffee and some curry*

Ann: thank you, Boss.

Sojiro: no problem. Hey, I don't want you to be getting into any trouble. If it's getting to late call your parents and you can stay here.

Ann: okay thank you, Boss.

Sojiro: no problem, just make sure that boy stays out of trouble.

*Akira and Ann headed upstairs they opened their texts books and started studying*

Ann: so how do you figure out any of these equations.

Akira: you use the velocity formula found on page 9.

Ann: okay thank you.

*a few hours went by*

Akira: I think it's time for a break.

Ann: sounds great. I see you have a game system you want to play some.

Akira: sure. *Akira was surprised when he found out Ann enjoyed video games, she was mostly into the dance games at the arcade but still played others*

*after about 30 min they went back to studying*

Akira: Ann can you help me with this English phrase.

Ann: yeah let me see it!

They studied for a few more hours. Akira was so tired now he was laying on his bed already asleep on accident*

Ann: he is so peaceful. I guess I should call mom and dad that I'm spending the night.

After she told them she thought to herself -

Ann: I'm glad that I have a spare uniform for tomorrow-

Then she decided to play a little joke.

She took Akira's glasses off and put them on her face. Quietly she pulled out her phone and took a selfie with him sleeping in the background. She typed in the group chat sending the photo.

Ann: I'm Joker, leader of the phantom thieves *wink emoji*

Haru: that's so cute! He is out like a rock.

Ryuji: this is still Annoying, but quite funny. You should draw a mustache on his face.

Ann: I'm not doing that.

Makoto: I did Know you two were already sharing a bed.

Ann: it's not like that Makoto.

Makoto: okay just remember you're only in high school. But the look is quite funny.

Yusuke: I find it quite juvenile. But amusing.

Ann: he will be surprised to see this in the morning.

Ann was finally tired so she put the glasses on the shelves. And cuddle up Next to him and fell asleep.


	12. Reliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is worn out and leans to Ann for strength and comfort.

Akira came back to LeBlanc, he was tired and worn out. The team had been pushing hard in mementos recently, on top of that school work and helping people. He was exhausted mentally and physically. With so much going on it felt like a weight was on him. Akira sat at a booth which was uncommon. Sojiro looked over “Hey, don’t be pushing yourself too hard now. If you need to get some rest.” Akira just nodded and went upstairs. Morgana laid next to him in bed.  
Akira pulled out his phone and messaged Ann. The message read “Hey I know it’s getting late, but I just need someone to talk to. You are the first one I would think of reaching.” Some time went by and Ann knocked on the door.

LeBlanc had already closed for the evening. Akira came down and unlocked it. Ann could tell immediately something was wrong. They went and sat down at a booth.  
“Akira what’s wrong?” She said with concern and worry.  
Akira took a deep breath, “ I don’t know how to say this but I just don’t know what do to do. I try to be a good leader and at times I just fail. I keep up my confidence so no one else will worry. But deep down I’m just as nervous as everyone else. I’m so many peoples confidant but I feel like carrying this weight.” He continued.  
“Akira, you are doing a great job as a leader. You help everyone, you are one of the sweetest people I know. But I’m here for you” Ann replied concerned.  
“Ann I don’t know what to do, I’m not sure what path we should take. I’m starting to question things that I gave other people reassurance on” Spilled out of Akira's mouth.  
Ann sounding sterner but still had her happiness to it “listen you will find it I know you will, you just need to listen to your heart on what you feel is right. I believe it was that same heart that pulled us together. You have me, I’m here for you”. Akira began to feel calmer. “you and I are a team now, we have each other’s backs. That’s what it means when I say I love you, it means give me your burdens and I’ll give You mine and we will figure them out together. You are a great leader give things time and push through.” Ann said with a smile.

  
Akira looked into Ann’s eyes and said: “I know how strong you are, but you are truly the strongest.” Ann stunned blushed, she had working so long to build this quality.  
“Now I think it’s time to get you to bed”  
“But it’s late, where are you going to go?”  
“I brought spare clothes this time,” Ann replied.  
They walked upstairs and headed for her bed. Morgana stretched out on the couch saying “I’m still jealous you stay in the bed with Lady Ann”.  
“Did you really think I would go for a cat. Sorry, Morgana” Ann said. Akira has already fallen asleep. Ann kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him. It was about the middle of the night Akira had woken up feeling more energized and relaxed to his conversation with Ann. He looked over and saw Ann hugging his arm. He thought “I really did luck out” to himself as he pulled her closer and fell back asleep.


	13. Shop till you drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is forced to go with Ann shopping as she tries to find an outfit for a date with Akira. Ryuji does his best to be a good wingman.

It was a busy Sunday afternoon, Ryuji was walking with Ann around Takenoko street. His arm full of bags, she went from shop to shop as her longtime friend drugged behind. “Ughhhh, why did you take me here? Wouldn’t Akira be more happy to come with you” the rebel whined.

“I want to surprise him on our next that’s why Ryuji!” Ann said back.

“How can you even afford all this stuff?”

“I have a job you know?! Now let’s go into this store.” The stylish girl said back.

       The friends walked into a shop that was filled with clothes upon clothes. Ann told Ryuji to either hold clothes or sit on a bench. At the back of the store. Ann looked at the different outfits and grabbed a few dresses. Then headed to the changing room. 

       When she got out she asked Ryuji to come to look at them. “So what do you think of this one?”. The model asked. It was a sleeveless summer dress that was cream and was censured at the waist allowing it to show off her slim body. 

“Ryuji does this one look?” She said giving a twirl.

“It looks really good,” Ryuji said as his got draw to her waist.

“RYUJI, you idiot.” Ann catching the slight stares.

        She went back into the changing room to try on another outfit. But Ryuji, on the other hand, found two girls in the corner of the store talking. He got up and made his way over to them. “Hello, ladies do you shop here often?” He said in what he felt was his most charming tone.

     Around this time Ann stepped out seeing her blonde friend. She walked over and grabbed him by the hair. “Sorry, he really doesn’t know personal space.”

“For real! What the hell is that for?” Ryuji called out.

“Because those are fellow customers and they probably don’t want to

be hit on while buying clothes!” Ann snapped back.

“You ruin my fun, I’m just trying to find a pretty girl to date.” 

       Ann sat him back on the bench, and continued “so you only want to date pretty girls? I remember our talk in Hawaii Ryuji!” 

Ryuji sighed, “both times those were bad setups! even if not entirely wrong, but that’s not all I look at”

“Oh really, then what is lady killer” 

“To be honest, it’s hard to explain, but I’m looking at something like you and Akira have. I just don’t know how about getting it.” 

        Ann sat down next to her friend and teammate, she could tell that he was in a sense lonely. His closest friend, Akira, had started hanging out with him less and more with her. They did still hang out though and probably ate too much Roman. “Ryuji, you will you have to take time and learn time and place. Granted all I can say is Akira and I don’t know what we are doing, we are the first people each of us dated. We met through weird circumstances. You will just give it time, and so you know don’t tell a girl you like her for her looks even if you do.” Ann said standing up. 

      She took up the clothes she wanted and paid for them. Ryuji just sat there and thought about the advice. He felt more contempt with things. Ann came back and told him to get up cause they were moving. As he stood up with all the bags. Ann reached out and took half of them and said “hey, I’m glad we have reconnected over this year. You’re a good guy and friend Ryuji. Even if you can be an idiot at times”

“ heeeey! But I agree, this year although super shitty at times has been nice.”

     The two headed back to the Main Street. “Hey I have a question Ann, why is it when we do..” he begins to whisper for once in his life, “phantom thieves stuff you and Akira aren’t as you know like couplie..and cutesy like in the real world” 

Ann was stunned but replied “for real, wow. It’s cause we have a job to do. So we will take it super seriously. We aren’t going to jeopardize the mission by doing couple things” 

“Oh, I guess that makes a lot of sense, although I did see one time that you guys kissed before we started a mission in mementos” 

“Wait you saw that! We were trying to be sneaky” Ann pouted.

      The two then laughed it off, Ann needed to tell Akira they Should be more careful what they do on missions. Finally, the two reached the train station. “Hey, thanks Ryuji for carrying this stuff and coming with me. Do you think Akira will like the outfits I got?” 

“Ann, to be honest, this was a pointless trip.” 

     Ann looked disappointed, she thought she and Ryuji had come to an understanding about things. But then he continued to speak. “This is because what I’ve learned about Akira is he will love whatever you wear, as long as you are happy in it. He appreciates you doing things like this, but I think he knows you love new outfits and shopping. He will give his opinion if he doesn’t prefer something if you ask but a majority of the time he will be happy with you, cause that’s who he loves seeing not the clothes.” 

     Ann was stunned she had never heard Ryuji speak in such a way before. She was very impressed and could tell the truth in what he said which made her blush. “Thank you Ryuji, now go get home before your mom worries!”

“Thank you get home safe” 

      The two parted ways and headed back to there houses. Ann was excited to tell Akira all about her day, while as Ryuji was glad to be a great wingman. He also thought about what Ann said about finding someone, he decided he would leave it up to destiny.


	14. Haru's past time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short break - this is a scene I thought of based off Haru Dialog in mementos

Mementos was dark and creepy as usually. The phantom thieves where all jammed into Mona. The bus form really never let people feel at ease because it was still very odd. Joker was driving panther was in the front seat. Makoto was taking a break from driving the second row next to Haru and Ryuji. In the back sat Futaba and Yusuke. Everyone seemed to be getting impatient as they made their way back to the entrance.  
“Ughhh can this cat go any faster” Ryuji complained.   
“I bet Mona is doing the best he can,” Haru said sweetly. As they kept going more conversations would come up. Then they started to talk about the fights they had just encountered. “I just love the rush from killing the shadows and seeing them disappear heh,” Haru said holding her axe.   
Everyone went silent, “uh guys I don’t feel safe next to her anymore. We need to get out of here or she needs to put down the weapon” Ryuji whimpered as he moved closer to the car door. They finished the ride in silence not sure what to say.


	15. The Masquerade dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shujin kids attend the school dance, a time for fun, friends, and romance

Akira was getting dressed in his room. Tonight was the school dance which was masquerade theme. He finished putting on his ascot and began to walk down. He was in a black tux that had a twin tail. He was saving to put the mask on at the school. Sojiro and Futaba were waiting below. “Well don’t you clean up nice.” Sojiro chuckled. “I remember what it was like back in my day haha don’t have to much fun tonight.” He continued with a smirk.  
Without time for a pause, Futaba blurted out “I want to see tons of pictures okay! And tell everyone I say hi!”.  
“Okay, I will,” Akira said as he nodded. Sojiro then took a picture of Futaba and Akira. He said it was for Futaba but it was actually for himself. After that Akira left for the school. At the train station, he met up with Ann, who was wearing a long red dress that had a pink ribbon around her waist. Her golden hair was down and she wore black heels.they began to walk to the school together.

  
“I’m really excited about tonight it will be fun. You know I’ve never gone to one of these before.” She said with a blush.  
Akira took her had and with a smile said “to be honest I haven’t either”. They both chuckled. When they got to the school they saw Ryuji waiting outside for them. Ryuji was wearing a black suit jacket with matching slacks, a grey button-down shirt, and red tie.  
“It’s about time you two showed up.. what did you take an unexpected detour,” Ryuji said with sarcasm. “Of course not Ryuji, grow up. We need to go inside to meet Makoto and Haru. You brought the mask right?” Ann snapped back.  
“Yeah, yeah it’s right here,” Ryuji said holding up his mask.

  
They started to walk in the building Ann lead the way with Ryuji and Akira followed. As they walked Akira padded Ryuji on the back as a consolation of the conversation that has just transpired. When they walked in they saw Makoto and Haru amongst themselves. The group all meet up, the two were shocked when they saw Akira, Ann, and Ryuji in their masks.“Yeah but no one knows what the phantom thieves look like! Here, we got the masks for you!” Ryuji said as Akira held out the masks.  
“Akira what do you think of this?” Makoto asked,  
“for once I think Ryuji is right, no one knows what they look like so no way to tell,” Akira answered.  
“I think it will be fun,” Haru said taking her mask and putting it on.  
Makoto soon followed, not pleased that she lost a battle to Ryuji of all people. When they walked inside the gym music was loudly playing and a crowd of students were all in masks. The group found a table where they could set their stuff. “Damn when can I get out of this effing monkey suit” Ryuji whined.  
“Not for another few hours,” Makoto said.  
“FOR REAL! Huh, fine I guess I’ll just go with it” Ryuji retorted.  
“Come on let’s go dance everyone” Ann called out dragging Akira by the hand as the rest followed in suit.

  
Ann was by far the best dancer in the group, although Haru was a close second. However, she was more trained in ballet. Ann knew Akira didn’t care for dancing but he still would entertain it for her. Makoto was different, Ann could tell she wasn't sure what, but she could tell Makoto was tense. The music kept bumping a beat. “Try something like this” Ann yelled, due to the music being loud, at Makoto doing a dance move.  
“Okay,” Makoto said nervously and slowly by following Ann’s lead got into the music. They both started laughing in enjoyment. As they danced next to each other soon Haru would join in. Ryuji and Akira went and got drinks for everyone.  
“So how that the life of a caged man been going” Ryuji quipped.  
“I’m not caged first of all second not bad we are doing pretty well” Akira replied.  
“I bet Morgana was pissed when he found out?”  
“Yeah, but he got over it fast though” Akira smiled.  
They both chuckled, “Someday you will be in a relationship yourself Ryuji. You realize that there is more sense of freedom when you find that right person” Akira said with a peaceful smile.

  
They got the drinks and started to head back. They saw the girls all dancing together. They all seemed so relaxed and smiling. Makoto has finally loosened up and seemed to be starting to have fun. Ann and Haru kept encouraging her. The boys put the drinks down and stood by the table. Akira was mesmerized by Ann though, the pureness of her joy. He was just speechless and filled with a sense of being so lucky that he could be with her. Ryuji noticed this and said “hey, I’ve known Ann for a while now, I can tell how happy you make her. I can tell that you .want the best for her. You're doing a good job.” He then patted Akira on the back. Akira had come to appreciate Ryuji’s friendship, he might be a headstrong at times but really had his friends’ backs. Akira still being lost in thought didn’t say anything but nodded in appreciation.

  
The girls finally noticed the guys at the table with the five drinks. “Thank you for getting everyone punch!” Haru said gleefully. “I just realized what is Mona doing since you can’t bring him to the dance?”  
“Futaba was watching him, he was very reluctant though,” Akira replied. They all laughed thinking about what must going on right now for Morgana. “Futaba said she wanted pictures” Akira informed the others.  
“There is a photo booth over in the corner let’s all go,” Ann said excitedly, the team followed her lead and headed towards the booth. The booth had a photographer and a large backdrop that looked like a grand staircase. The group gave the photographer their student information so he could send the photos. First Akira and Ann stepped up. The first they took had them holding their masks in one hand, while Akira's left hand was on Ann’s shoulder. The next picture had them wearing their masks. They were titled in towards each other Ann’s left hand has on his waist unseen by the camera. Akira had his hands around her waist. They both smiled and took the photo.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group waited, “wow, they seem very close” Haru said blushing noticing the poses for the pictures.  
“Well they have been dating for a while now” Makoto replied kinda shocked.  
“Yeah that that lucky bastard.” Ryuji retorted with a grimace.  
“Well, I think that it’s a very nice picture, although I don’t know how much Mona will enjoy them. But they will” Haru concluded. The Makoto and Ryuji nodded in agreement.

  
After the second was taken Ryuji broke through saying “Come on love birds, break it up. Time for a group picture”. Makoto and Haru stepped up to the backdrop. The all stood in a line from left to right, Makoto, Ann, Akira, Ryuji, Haru. They all wore their masks and smiled. “Hey, can we do a funny one,” Ryuji asked cheerfully.  
“I don’t see why not” Makoto replied.  
Akira held his mask like he was about to call his persona, Ann stuck her tongue out and wink while doing the horizontal peace sign by one eye. Ryuji did the rock on hand gesture. Makoto struck a superhero pose with her back slanted and fists to the side looking fierce. Haru acted like she was drinking tea. The photographer took the photo and told them when the photos would be sent out.

  
They all said thank you and headed back to the dance floor. About that time the upbeat music changed into something slower. Akira looked at Ann, bowed and asked: “May I have this dance?” Ann blushed under her mask and replied “You May”. They stepped onto the dance floor holding each other close and swayed from side to side with grace.  
“Uh, Ryuji, would you mind dancing with me,” Haru asked her friend happily.  
“Sure, but I'm not a great dancer” he replied.  
“That’s fine, I can take the lead. I’m used to these kinds of dances” she said as they walked off. Makoto stood back looking at her friends all have a fun time. Part of her job as a President was also a student chaperon, so she knew that she wouldn’t be able to partake in all the festivities. She then heard someone behind her it was Mishima, who was wearing a basic black suit and tie. “Hey, Niijima-San I saw you had no one to dance with, so would you like to dance with me?” He asked sheepishly. “Sure Mishima-kun” she replied shocked but with kindness to the boy.  
As the dance went on Ann put her head on Akira’s shoulder and he held her closer. Time went on and the slow music faded out and the upbeat music started to play again, they separated and kissed making their way back at to the group who was chatting about Makoto’s dance. When they got there Makoto saw it was a text from Eiko who wanted to meet up with the boyfriends.  
“Hey, Akira, and Ann, Eiko, and her boyfriend want to meet up. If you two want to go somewhere unseen while they are over here, I can lie about why Akira isn’t here.” Makoto explained. “But what if they saw you two dancing!” Makoto blurted out loud, suddenly realizing the flaw.  
“Just lie again and say you were feeling nice and let me dance with your boyfriend” Ann suggested.  
“Are you okay with that?”  
“it’s fine, I’m the one who suggested it,” Ann said with a smile.  
“Okay let’s going the Ann, I know a place where we can go,” Akira said taking her hand.

The two snuck out the gym entrance, into the hallway. Akira led her up to the stairs to the third floor. Once there they saw Kawakami walking the halls. “You know that you kids can’t be up in the halls, oh Akira it’s you. Oh and Takamaki - San” the teacher explained.  
“I was hoping we could get on the roof courtyard,” Akira stated.  
“I don’t know, I’m not supposed to let students up here,” Kawakami said concerned.  
“You can trust us, Ms. Kawakami, I promise we aren’t into any trouble,” Ann said  
“Kawakami, you trust us. Please, we will only be out here for a few minutes. I’ll even promise that we will study harder for the test next week” Akira added.  
“Well, I guess if you two won’t be long, but I better not hear reports of students doing anything intimate up here” Kawakami replied.  
“Thank you” both Akira and Ann kindly replied.  
The two headed through the doors to outside. Do to all the lights it was hard to see the stars. But there was a slight breeze that gently blew across the night. “You know it’s still hard to come here at times, it just reminds me of Kamoshida and Shiho,” Ann said with a sad tone.  
“I understand, but I brought you here for a different reason. I mostly have good memories here.” Akira said somberly. “This is the place where we first met as the phantom thieves, it’s the first place I didn’t feel like a criminal, the first place I really got friends, ... and the place we first kissed.” He said looking at the blank night sky.  
“Akira, I..I don’t think I thought about that” Ann said slightly blushing from the kiss comment. “I wanted to take you out here tonight so that you had a at least one happy memory here,” Akira said as he looked back at Ann.  
“Akira, you have made me so happy over our time together, I want to continue this. I never had taken the time and realized these good moments until now cause I focused on the bad. But now we both have a good to look forward. I love you!” Ann said looking back at him.  
“I love you too” Akira replied, he took off her mask and then his own. Then put his arms around her waist, she put her hands around his neck “Here is to our first, and hopefully not last kiss” “why do you have to be so smooth” Ann said with a smile on her face.  
They kissed, as they pulled away “I’m glad I never have to wear a mask around you” Akira said as they were still close to each other.  
“I feel the same way” Ann replied as she closed the gap putting her head on his chest.

  
They stayed there for a while just in each other’s presence. Eventually, they headed back in and thanked Kawakami again, which she denied knowing anything with a smile. They headed down regrouping with the reset. Makoto was glad to relax again after dealing with the whole Eiko situation. They enjoyed the rest of the night. Akira and Ann never told where they went or what happened it was a moment in time just for them.


	16. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught in the rain, Akira feels under the weather and Nurse Ann comes into help.

It was a cloudy day as Ann and Akira walked around the park. It was one of their favorite date spots, the ducks in the stream, the green trees, and the interesting people they would see. They always enjoyed going there, as the afternoon went along on this Saturday the clouds kept getting darker. 

      Soon it began to rain and the two need to get to shelter. Sadly neither of them remembered an umbrella. Akira let Ann use his jacket as cover. They dashed to the train station. “I can’t believe this is the day I forget a hoody and an umbrella!” Ann says breathing heavily. 

“At least we had this jacket, I really should watch the weather more” Akira sighed dripping wet from the rain. 

“I wish we didn’t have to leave, but I guess this the perfect time to head home. Kawakami gave us so much work.” Ann began to play with her hair.

“Hey hold on to the Jacket, you need it to keep dry.” The drenched boy grinned.

       Ann nodded and they made their way home. Sojiro gave Akira praise for giving up the jacket but scolded him for bringing water inside the shop. Luckily Morgana had stayed dry in the bag, as he slept to give the couple space.

     The next day came and as Ann woke up she saw she gotten a text from Akira. It said he caught a cold from the rain and would be in the attic all day, and that she hoped she wasn’t sick. Ann had a good immune system and rarely got sick. But she knew what she had to do.

     The morning shifted to the afternoon as Ann made her way to LeBlanc. Sojiro was at the counter and warned her to be careful to not catch anything and that Dr.Takemi had already checked on him earlier and gave him medicine. 

     Ann headed upstairs the black haired boy seemed to be asleep. Morgana was gone, most likely with Futaba scared of getting sick. Ann decided she would wait on the sofa and read as she waited.

     Akira woke up a little later. He felt a warmth on is head. He reached up an touched it realizing it was a washcloth. Ann was in a chair by the bed. Ann was in a white nurses outfit, that she had gotten from a photo shoot. This throws Akira off at first because he wasn’t expecting it. “Good afternoon patient nurse Ann is here to help,” the blonde said with a smile.

“You didn’t need to come over, it’s just a cold. Plus I don’t want you to get sick” he replied in a hoarse voice.

“Well, I feel bad because you probably got sick because being in the rain yesterday without your jacket.” She said embarrassed and a little guilty.

“Seeing you I already feel better” Akira could barely make out before he sneezed. 

       Ann went and got him some tissues. “I came here to make you feel better mister charmer.” 

“Fine, but I don’t know what you really need to do” 

“Well, are you hungry or anything?”

“Yeah, honestly I haven’t eaten most of the day.”

       Ann stood up and then headed down to the kitchen. Minutes went by and she returned with a tray and two bowls of soup. The wanna-be nurse set the on his lap as he sat in bed. Then she grabbed the other bowl which turned out to be for herself. The two ate and chatted, occasionally stopping to get more tissues. 

   After they were done eating Ann took the bowls back downstairs. Once she came back up she took his temperature. Then as a joke, she listened to his heart with a fake stethoscope. When she up to the device to his heart Akira said: “do you hear my heart beat for you, and you alone”

       Ann’s face turned as red as her phantom thieves outfit. “You moron, that’s not what this device is for....but I don’t need this to tell that” she smiled. They sat around and talked some more. Akira had seemed to get a lot of energy back by the end. “So how do you feel?” Ann asked

“A lot better, probably thanks to a great nurse” 

        They both blushed and smiled at each other. Soon Ann returned home and Akira sent her a text saying “once again thank you, love you”. She replied that she was happy to help and loved him too. They both expected Akira to be all ready for school the next day.


	17. No pain no gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann makes Akira workout with her so they can stay in shape together.

It was a sunny day at the park, Ann and Akira were in their athletic gear. “Now it’s time to get in shape, me so I can keep being the best me that I can and you cause you have been taking that Big Bang Burger Challenge way too often.” She said stern-fully looking at him.

“It’s not that bad, I’m still able to make my way through a palace,” Akira said.

“Akira, you can’t be eating the equivalent of 6 burgers every night, and I’m the one to talk. You know how much I like sweets. We are going to do this together” Ann said.

I know, the two started with a light jog around the park till they got to a workout station. Akira seemed to do pretty well because of training with Ryuji. “Okay..what..next,” He said out of breath.

“Um, I think we will do push-ups and sit-ups,” Ann said. The two found a flat area and started at it. By the end of his set Akira was getting tired, “Come on you got this, keep it up! You are almost there.” Ann cheered for him. He finished sweat dripped from his head. “Now for some pull-ups and we will be done,” Ann said. Akira went first and got through them, then it was Ann’s turn, she was halfway through and she started to hear. “You got this, you are a mighty panther! Keep at it, you are looking so strong”. It was Akira cheering her on and she got through the rest. Both were exhausted, “that was a good work out” Ann said, “I don’t think I have arms anymore” Akira replied. The two and got some water, “so you ready for this same time next week” Ann said with a smile, “I am if you are,” Akira said tiredly. The two walked back to the train station and went home for the evening.


	18. Tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short tea date after class

Akira met Ann at the underground Mall, it had been a while since he met her there because usually, they would just be together right after class. However today Ann said she had some errands to run so she left before him. When he got there Ann was in the same spot, as usual, looking at clothes. Akira trying to sneak up walked behind her unnoticed and put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey! watch I..oh Akira why would you do that?” Ann exclaimed. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you I just meant to surprise you,” he said with a grin. 

“Since your here, you can carry my bags as payback” Ann commented. 

“Hey, do you want to spend some time together today?” Akira asked knowing that do to work and school the two had not seen each other lately and only talked on phone calls and messages. “Sure I’d love you” Ann gleefully responded, 

“I have a place in mind where we could go,”  Ann made her purchases and Akira grabbed the bags.

 

Then he took the lead finally they got to the restaurant. It was busy but not crowded, the waitress came by and asked what they wanted to drink. The two ordered the tea and began to chat. “It has been a while since I’ve been here,” Ann said

“yeah, the same for me” Akira replied. 

“You know, it may seem odd but this is one of my favorite places to get tea.” He continued. 

“Really, why is that?”

“Well, this is the first place we really got to know each other and opened up. The subject matter was dark. But that’s how we really kinda met”

Ann reached over and took off his glasses and joking put them on. “Yeah, your right. You are oddly sentimental but I love that.” Ann giggled. 

“You just love stealing my glasses don’t you?"

“Maybe I do” Ann joked back. The two enjoyed their time drinking tea and remembering all the times they were together. When it was over Akira walked Ann to the train.


	19. A Spooky Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phantoms thieves have a Halloween party to take a break and have some spooky times, and possibles some sweet treats.

It was October 31st, the phantom thieves of heart had routed out the treasure with maybe too much ease in the palace of one Sae Niijima. All that was left was to send a calling card when the time was right. Well while they waited the group decided to at least have some fun on Halloween. 

     Sojiro allowed them to take over LeBlanc for a fun spooky party. Although he required Akira to be the one who cleaned up the mess, Sojiro was not going to clean up for the kid's messes. Akira agreed to all the terms, and the party was a go. 

      Akira spent the entire time after school getting the cafe ready. He had different decorations like fake spider webs and plastic skeletons hanging around the café. Sojiro helped get some food to have for the gathering, such as different snacks. Morgana just watched all of this and didn’t even offer any help. Sojiro tried to get Futaba to help but she refused saying, she had to get ready and wanted to be surprised. Sojiro wondered if she will ever pick up after herself. 

       The prep was done just in time, as the door chimed welcoming a visitor. Akira looked over to see his girlfriend holding a large bag. “Hi, I came over early like you asked so I could help you with your costume.” The excited blonde girl said.

“Perfect, I just finished decorations”

       The two went to go get changed for the Halloween Party. Akira let Ann change first as he waited downstairs. When she got done she slowly made her way down. She was wearing a more revealing outfit. Her midriff was showing had had a heart with wings painted on the side, her hair was down with fake horns headband. Her top had a heart cut out in the center, along with fake wings. She also had purple striped gloves and thigh-high socks that were topped with hearts. Her shirt was layered with a black outer section that jutted out sharp wings and a dark red inner section that had a fake devils tail. 

      As she walked down both Akira and Morgana were speechless. Ann looked right at Akira who was standing right by the counter. She came up to him and whispered in his ear “I’ve come to your life force, so be careful”.

“I’m already feeling weak, my succubus queen” he whispered back. “Hopefully I’ll be the only one your powers work on” Akira switched to a more playful tone.

“Of course you moron, you're the one I love.” She was a little defensive but playful intent in her voice.

     The two kissed and separated from each other. “Wow Lady Ann, you look amazing!!” Morgana said with stars in his eyes.

“Thanks, Morgana” She was appreciative of the compliment. 

    However, didn’t appreciate the cats starring. Morgana was still getting used to the two dating, and he did support the two at times he was a little jealous. But he knew they made each other happy so that’s all that mattered. 

       It was time for Akira to get ready, the three of them headed upstairs. Ann turned around to give him privacy, the reason she didn’t stay downstairs is because Akira had told her he didn’t really mind since he was just changing shirts. She still tried to

give him privacy all though she would occasionally glance over to see the effects of his training with Ryuji had on his chest. Which made her blush, this was both of their first time in a relationship and they were already so relaxed with each other in different ways. 

      Soon Akira was done dressed in formal attire he looked like a vampire straight of an old movie. “I’m ready for the makeup help,” he told Ann, who turned around.

“One vampire coming up!” She was excited to do her boyfriends makeup. 

     Akira sat at the desk as his girlfriend worked hard to get the fake blood and pale face just right. But she had a thought come to mind. “Sooo is Akechi coming tonight?” She was concerned.

“No, I tried to keep it just use longer members. Plus something about him doesn’t seem right” Akira said trying to remain still so not to cause Ann to mess up.

“Yeah, something seems fishy about all this, but don’t worry lady Ann we have things covered” Morgana purred trying not to worry the girl. 

“Okay, I was getting weird vibes too, he seemed to be too familiar with the palace besides all the culture festival stuff. But let’s focus on the party” her tone shifted from worried to a more cheerful one. 

      Once Ann was done Akira looked like a true vampire king, he even put fake fangs in and took his glasses off. About that time they heard a knock on the door. So they headed on down. Standing outside it was Ryuji, who was dressed as a skeleton pirate. “Nice costume, where did you get the idea from?” Akira said jokingly.

“It just came to me, I thought to be really cool,” the blond boy said enthusiastically completely not getting it.

      Ann, Akira, and Morgana all looked at each other knowing fully well that Ryuji was basically dressed like Captain Kidd. As Ryuji walked in he stopped to look at the decorations and costumes of his friends. “So Ann, trying to seduce a certain someone,” the blond said trying to be a good wing; even though Ryuji could deny his female friend looked very nice in the outfit. However, Ryuji was meet by stares by both Morgana and Akira. Who both knew Ryuji had an accidental habit of getting caught up in Ann or any girls beauty. 

   The next thing he heard was “Shut up Ryuji!” as Ann slapped him. Her face was red from embarrassment. 

“Lady Ann I hope you know I would never make such a comment, for I’m a try gentleman” Morgana purred.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen both of try and catch a look, like after the hot pot.” She scolded the blonde and cat, as Akira slowly backed away trying not to get into the middle of it. 

     About that time Makoto walked in; she was dressed as a zombie police officer with a torn officer outfit and body paint.  “Um sorry did I come at the wrong time,” the Council President said worriedly.

“No, you’re fine, come on in.” Akira said with a smile. He was glad something could change the conversation.

“Makoto I love your costume, did you do it all by yourself?” Ann asked impressed by the body and face paint.

“Yeah, this is my first Halloween party so I thought I would try to do something fun,” Makoto said embarrassed but glad her friends liked it.

“For real! All these costumes are great” Ryuji said all pumped.

“Snacks are on the table, I should call Futaba I’m surprised she not over yet” Akira informed the others.

     Akira pulled out his phone and tried to get ahold of his borderline sibling. While he was doing so Yusuke walked in dressed as a spirit; he wore a white robe and a headband that had blue flames on the side. He told the others that something about how spirits can be muses of inspiration. 

     However, he was stopped when he saw a pair of hand cover his eyes and heard the signature laugh of a certain shut in. Everyone was in a sense of horror and shock. “Hey, Inari, guess what I’m dressed as?” The hacker asked.

“I’m not sure, one of your action figures?” He said unamused by the antics. 

“Nope!” She said taking her hands away and popping up at the side of the table where everyone was sitting. 

“Well, that’s is something all right” Yusuke was almost at disgust at the outfit.

        Futaba was wearing a bright green helmet or hat no one was sure it looked like an octopus that had long tentacles and bright orange eyes. She was in a purple morph suit. “Take me to your leader” She snickered. 

    No one knew how to react they kinda were all in shock. This was halted when Haru walked in who was in a fun dress that was decorated in candy! “Hello everyone, happy Halloween. LeBlanc looks so festive.” The cheery girl said as the rest sighed in relief.

       Everyone one was ready to get started Akira put out more food as everyone chatted. “Oh, I almost forgot I brought a costume for Mona!” Haru said.

“I bet it’s something brave and awesome like I am” the cat replied.

     Haru helped the cat into the costume in a back booth so no one could see. “Alright here he is,” she said with a grin. Morgana came around wearing a bee outfit. 

“For real! Hahahaha, you should do look brave!” Ryuji started laughing.

    The rest of the phantom thieves joined in. Morgana couldn’t believe this, he wasn’t scary or cool. “Don’t worry Morgana, you do look pretty adorable” Ann consoled the cat.

“Lady Ann, thank you” stars filled his eyes.

“I think it suits you, Morgana, it’s fierce yet cute,” Akira said with a smirk.

“I don’t know how I feel about you calling me cute, but I’ll take the fierce” 

“See Mona, you are ready for Halloween now,” Futaba said trying to rub the cats face. 

      The party then continued everyone chatted and eat their fill of candy. As the night settled down Makoto spoke up “we still have school tomorrow everyone so we should probably go home”.

“For real! The party was just getting started it felt like. Can’t I just effing miss school” Ryuji whined.

“Ryuji, you have to keep up the appearance as good students” Morgana replied.

“Morgana is right, plus as you student council President I can’t just allow this” Makoto said sternly.

“Before you, all leave, can you please help me clean up,” Akira said downs-trout looking at all of the cleaning that was needed to be done. 

      They all got gloomy knowing the work ahead of them. So cleaning began, and they were all hard each doing something different. Except for Morgana who once again just stood back and watched. Finally, they were all done, and everyone went home. 

       Akira and Ann were left alone in the attic. “So it’s getting late, don’t you think it’s time for you get going?” Akira said as they sat on the couch.

“Oh, so you want me to leave?” The blonde knew just how to wind him around her finger. 

        Even though they had been dating for a while, the two in between their own learning of relationships found was to be playful with each other. “No, I was just worried because of curfews,” Akira said not wanting to push here away. 

“Well, you know what they say on Halloween right?” The blonde succubus moved closer. She was slightly nervous, but she kept her self calm by just imagining it was for something like a photo shoot.

“Trick or treat?” The frizzy-haired boy was confused.

“So what do you want...a trick or a treat?” A smile came over her face.

“Treat” 

“Alright then here is something sweet” she leaned over and kissed him.

         Akira was pleasantly surprised. They separated after the kiss. “So, I guess you really are a succubus” he laughed. Akira then goes up and went over to one of the shelves and picked up a box shaped like a heart. “I know it’s not really Halloween themed but I did get you some chocolate.” He said handing it to her.

       She was happy for the gift, but mad because he knew she was trying to stop eating as many sweets. “How about we share them?” She said.

“But isn’t it getting late?” 

“Oh I thought I would spend the night, I already told Sojiro. You don’t have a problem with that?”She made a pouty face that was like a sad puppy he couldn’t ignore, plus he didn’t want to say goodnight. 

“Yeah, I guess but school” 

“It’s not like we will stay up that much later, we are just going to enjoy desserts and go to bed” she smiled.

“You’re right” he smiled.

        The two decided to change into sleepwear before opening the chocolates. As they laid on the bed taking them out they looked over and saw Morgana still in the bed outfit. They both started to laugh when they realized something. “How long have you been there?” Ann said.

“Since the party ended” Morgana was serious”

“For real, that means you saw...” 

“Everything, yes. You two need to remember I live here too.” The car was unamused. 

         The couple was embarrassed that someone saw the whole event. Then helped Morgana out of the bee costume as an apology. Then the cat pushed them to go to bed and that’s what they did.


	20. Death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER!!!! This takes place after Sae's palace. Death is a scary thing to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN THIS IS SPOILER FOR THE GAME

Rain fell outside of LeBlanc. Ann had stayed over and was sitting on the bed next to Akira. “So that’s how we are going to catch Akechi” Akira said. There was disdain in his voice. “Ann... Do you trust me?” He said worriedly. Ann looked sad she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. 

“With my whole heart, if I didn’t I don’t think we would have gotten this fair as phantom thieves and as people,” she said.

“I want you to know that if whatever something happens I love you, and no thief or investigation can steal that,” Akira replied. 

“I love you too, but promise me, you will make it back to the team, ... to me,” Ann said with a stern expression as she faced towards Akira. “It’s about time I should be getting home. We’re in this together. Let’s take Akechi down! Oh before I go, I must give you one more thing” she said and kissed him. Akira closed his eyes and kissed her back. He was pleasantly surprised. They stopped and Ann started down the stairs. “By the way that was for luck, let’s hope it works.” she retorted and left. Morgana came upstairs after giving the two space and the two fell asleep.

TIME SKIP

10/20/xx

It was late at night Sae Niijima had just dropped off Akira from his fake death.  The newsreels were coming in left and right about the phantom thieves leader being dead. Sojiro was impressed and slightly upset about the situation wanting Akira to stay safe. Once Akira was upstairs hidden away, Sojiro made two phone calls. In about 5 minutes Tae Takemi walked in the door. “Where is he?” She asked with a sigh.

“He is upstairs doctor” Sojiro replied. When Takemi got up there she saw Akira was badly beaten and his eyes were dilated. 

“Hey guinea pig .. I hope you know I can’t cure death,” she said. Akira just smiled. “Okay let’s get you patched up.” She stated and began bandaging him up. When she was down she smiled and headed downstairs.

Sojiro was cleaning glasses. Ann had just walked in out of breath from running. Takemi recognized this girl as the one Akira talked about a lot. As the pasted, she said “go get them tiger or should I say ..panther hah, don’t be too rough on him. Doctors orders” and left.

Ann shocked turned to Sojiro “she knows .. now go” he said. Ann rushed up the stairs, Akira was just sitting up. She ran to him and hugged him in tears.

“I was so worried” she barely let out. 

“I keep my promises,” he said he in a clear yet harsh voice. 

“I tried to be strong, but when Boss called me to tell me you were here I knew I needed to come right away.” Ann let out. 

Akira wiped her face, “you are strong. You have been there for me when things have been at what seemed like the worst. We made it through this. You did all that you could. You are still the strongest person I know” Akira said. Ann with water still in her eyes smiled. Akira then kissed her. “I’m still getting off the drugs, my body is still weak now. Remember the plan it’s a normal day.”Akira said laying on the bed. Ann kissed his forehead had headed downstairs. 

“Hey Boss thank you for letting me know, I’ll see you tomorrow at the actual reveal,” Ann said as she left. Sojiro then stepped out from behind the counter. Turned the sign to close and closed the store. He said goodnight to Akira and left.

 


	21. Hot spring Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class trip to a hot spring fun times ensue as well as some romantic moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post game! This takes before the final day in the month Akira has left. With this being said all of this is my interpretation and head-canon of sorts. I still try to stay close to the canon of the game based off the Ann Romance route, but this is what I feel could have been untold and is in store for the future. Also, this story has some more mature subjects.

 

LeBlanc was full of energy earlier then usually, Futaba was half asleep on a bar stool, Sojiro was by the door. As Akira came down the stairs followed by Morgana. “You ready for your class trip to the hot springs. Hahaha, I remember when I went to the hot springs when I was younger” Sojiro joked.

“Yep. Ready to go, Futaba take good care of Morgana” Akira said looking off at the tired hacker. 

“Sounds...good. Mona and I will have a fun time.” Futaba said sheepishly

“please don’t be gone long” Morgana meowed. 

Sojiro opened the door for Akira, but right before he could leave Sojiro stopped him saying “I know certain someone will be on the trip because it’s a class thing, but I already have you two kids to deal with I don’t need a third. But have fun, this might be the last time for a while” Akira could see that he was half joking and half serious. He nodded in reply. “Futaba are you not going to say goodbye” Sojiro hassled the kid.

“See..ya” Futaba half-assed still tired.

“Bye see you when you get back,” Sojiro said

“goodbye” Akira replied and headed to school. 

Once at Shujin Akira met up with Makoto, Haru, Ryuji, and Ann. “So apparently like the Hawaii trip they need more chaperones so Haru and I are coming” Makoto sighed.

“I think it will be really fun, there should be fun activities to do together,” Haru said gleefully.

“Yeah it will be so fun, but why did we have to get school so early” Ryuji complained,

“because the trip takes time to get by train and we aren’t taking the ones we normally do” Ann replied sternly.

“For real?! Then why we at school?” Ryuji asked

, “because the teachers wanted to make sure everyone received a ticket for the train,” Makoto said.

“We better head to the gym for the meeting it’s starting soon,” Akira said taking the lead towards the gym. 

The group listened to the meeting and made their way to the train station. After about 3 hours of travel, they reached the hot springs resort. It was quite large, Which is probably why the school chose it. A group of two was allowed a room to share which came with two Yukatas and two ryokans.  The group gathered in the entryway with the rest of the students trying to figure out the room assignments. “Hey, Akira you want to group up?” Ryuji asked,

“sure sounds like a plan.” Akira agreed.

“Makoto would you mind rooming with me, I don’t really know a lot of people here,” Haru asked.

“Sure Haru” Makoto replied. 

A girl from Ryuji’s class came up and said: “Ann do you want to room with me?”; “sounds fun” Ann replied.

Akira started to look around for Mishima to make sure he had a roommate. As he looked around he saw that Mishima has happily talked to someone about rooms. This made Akira happy for his friend and that he didn’t have to hear about the phan-site 24/7 or now just how the phantom thieves saved everyone again. “I think this will be a celebration for us all to unwind from our normal after-school activities have ended,” Akira said, almost in unison the group said, “agreed”.

Around that time Kawakami went Around giving room keys and explaining rules. “Alright here are the room keys. Also, a reminder that even though this is a fun trip this is through the school. Tomorrow you will have free time, follow the hot spring rules. We need no reports of anything. Also if I catch any word of any boys peeping, serve consequences will follow.” Kawakami said sternly handing over the keys.

Heading towards their separate rooms the group ran into a blue-haired boy. “Pardon my apologize” the boy answered. “Yusuke!” They all cried out. “Oh, what are you all doing here at this tranquil spot?” He asked,

“we are on a class trip what are you doing here?” Ann questioned.

“I visit her often to find inspiration, the natural beauty of the area really helps,” Yusuke answered.

“We need to get to our rooms but we will catch up later,” Makoto said as they left Yusuke and went to their rooms. 

The boys opened the door and saw the room. Which was decorated in tradition hot spring fashion and even had a private spring In the back that each room had apparently. As they unpacked Ryuji said “man look this is going to be great there are so many hot girls here, it’s like Hawaii but better”;

“You remember what Ms. Kawakami said, do you really want to push YOUR luck?” Akira asked, “for real! what you worried about it will be fine. Aren’t you going to join” Ryuji replied.

“Unlike you, I'm in a happy relationship,” Akira said with a grin. 

“You got to be effing kidding me you're not going join me because of some chick?” Ryuji said.

“That chick is Ann and I don’t think she would appreciate you saying any of this” Akira said jokingly.

“Fine, more for me then,” Ryuji said,

“just don’t get caught” Akira rolled his eyes.

The two continued to unpack. The afternoon shifted to evening and everyone regrouped to the dining area. It was a large banquet room that has low chairs and tables for people to seat and eat. Everyone was wearing what they would normally wear on the weekends. They then sat down and waited to be served food. The hot-springs only offered many dishes that everyone would share. “So why did Shujin take a trip here,” Yusuke asked,

“the school felt due to all the problems that happened this year they needed a way to apologize to students” Makoto answered.

“I think it was a really nice thing for the school to do,” Haru said.

“For real! After all the shitty things they have done another free trip without any lessons, we deserve this” Ryuji added,

“don’t get cocky about it Ryuji but it is nice.” Ann stated,

“I have never been to one of these so it will be nice I think,” Akira said.

They all continued to talk as the food was served and they began to eat. “This is so Good, this meat is awesome” Ryuji exclaimed,

“Ryuji keep your voice down you have to be respectful of all of the other guests,” Makoto said to him,

“yes, ma’am” he replied not wanting the council presidents wrath.

“This food is quite delightful I haven’t had food like this is a long time” Yusuke stated.

“It’s very different from the food the chefs normally make me, but it really tastes. I feel like I’m cozy when I eat it” Haru said happily,

“I’ve never had chefs, but you are right about the cozy-ness Haru” Ann said agreeing.

“This sure isn’t LeBlanc curry, it’s a good change” Akira added.

They all finished the food and left the dining area. “I guess it’s time to go to the hots springs,” Ann said happily, and everyone agreed.

“I can’t wait let’s go, the big own right?” Ryuji said,

“Um Ryuji, the hot springs are separated you know?” Ann said staring at him. 

“Yeah the school people wouldn’t have come here if the mainspring was co-ed, there is one but teachers said we only use it if we felt comfortable” Makoto added.

“Ah the natural form so graced with beauty it’s a shame I was hoping for inspiration,” Yusuke said.

“if you three try anything, you won’t like what happens” Ann threatened.

“Do not drag me into this I’ve just been standing here” Akira said,

“for real dude not going to have my back?” Ryuji said,

“I’m staying out of this” Akira said and began to walk to the room to get ready.

“Ryuji if I were you I followed our leader's suggestion,” Haru said cheekily.

     Everyone then separated to go back and get ready for the hot springs. Time went by and it was later in the evening the girls were in one spring which had a large one side separating it for the other side which was for the males. Haru, Makoto, and Ann relaxed in the hot springs. “Wow, I have never felt this relaxed” Makoto said. “Awwww, your right this feels so good on my skin” Ann added.

“This is so much better than the baths and pools at my house,” Haru said.

The girls all sat in the water just taking it in. However, on the other side Ryuji, Yusuke, and Akira were having a different story. They all were in the springs, “ughh this place is too full of dudes, this is no effing way to enjoy a hot spring” Ryuji complained, “I would have to agree, however, that the interesting thing about hot springs, beauty is everyone” Yusuke said.

“Come on we got to try to see past this fence who knows what is over there,” Ryuji said.

“I don’t think that’s a good plan” Akira retorted.

“Why are you being such a buzzkill there are naked women over there,” Ryuji said.

“Ryuji do your here your self it sounds like something Kamoshida would say,” Akira said back.

The air went silent, Ryuji looked at Akira “I hate this, that hurt. But you, you are right.” Ryuji finally said.

“I’m sorry for going that far, I know you meant no Ill intentions but it seemed you were going over the top" Akira replied.

The energy died down and they tried to go back and relax in the spring. It didn’t take long for the spirits to rise though, Ryuji got more energy had begun moving around the pool, at one point he got hit up against the wall, as he pushed away from the wall he accidentally saw through a hole, his face turned bright red. “What’s the matter you seem unwell, is something the matter?” Yusuke asked as we walked over.

“It was nothing for real,” Ryuji replied,

Yusuke looked through the hole then and his face turned red. “Such beauty and serenity,” he said.

“I swear it was an Accident,” Ryuji said,

“what did you too do, get away from the wall,” Akira said.

Ryuji went on to explain how when he looked through the hole he accident got a slight glimpse of the other side, he swears he didn’t really see anything. He felt extremely bad because of the previous conversation. Yusuke apologizes as well, and Akira forgave them saying he wasn’t the true person to apologize too. Back on the girl's side, they had begun to chat about different things, hearing bits pieces from the other side. “It’s good to hear someone is keeping those boys in line” Makoto giggled.

“What is it like dating Akira, Ann? I’ve only known the forced stuff my father set me up for, I’ve never really known what a real relationship was like” Haru said,

“I was actually quite interested myself, I’ve only ever seen him act like a boyfriend and the small things we all do together” Makoto added.

Ann seemed a little embarrassed. “If you don’t want to it’s fine,” Haru said noticing the slight tension.

“No it's fine you just caught me off guard,” Ann said. “He is really sweet, he tries to give me surprises all the time. He has a great memory for different sentimental places and says. He is especially nice about buying things to be and coming to my photo shoots with me. But he really is so much more caring than just that. He is my best friend, yeah we fight and get mad at each other. But we work through it, I’ve never felt this way with anyone else it just feels right. I know that all he wants in this world is For me to be the best I can be, and I want the same for him. Without saying too much, I’ve seen him hit bottoms that I never thought he had in him when I first met him or he is around the team. We have each other and it’s really special” Ann explained.

The other two girls were speechless. “That was so heartwarming,” Haru said, “I hope I find someone who makes me feels the same way for me. The man my father always wanted me to have only thought about himself” Haru continued,

“you will, you are too nice and caring not to Haru,” Makoto said,

“But remember don’t bend for others, to make them happy cause if they care they will care no matter what,” Ann said. The girls continued to relax and enjoy their bonding.

Both groups eventually got out and put on their clothes, Yusuke already put on his yukata it was violet with small cherry blossom print. He looked natural in it like he was meant to wear one more regularly. Everyone reconvened and the two boys apologized, the girls were a little mad at first But giggled because they were expecting it, from overhearing. Makoto and Ann slapped Yusuke and Ryuji. Then they all headed back to their rooms.

Ryuji and Akira changed into their Yukatas now, they all looked the same as the one Yusuke had on because they give by the resort. The two laid around, Ryuji was scrolling through his phone looking at different apps, while Akira was reading. About that, I’m there was a knock on the door. “Hey can I come in,” a female voice said from behind the door. “Sure, come in” Akira answered.

Ann slides the door open and came in, she was wearing a similar Yukata but it was a deeper purple and had a pink belt, but the same design. “Thanks my roommate's boyfriend came over so she kinda asked me to leave the room, both school trips this happens,” Ann said with a sigh.

“ so you came to your boyfriend’s room, does this mean I have to leave now? Why didn’t you go to Haru and Makoto ” Ryuji asked,

“ they are already asleep, and no I’m not, it will be just like the last trip. I was over here and it was fine.” Ann said sitting down next to Akira.

“Wait you guys were already dating before the trip!” Ryuji said shocked.

“We really hadn’t told anyone,” Akira said,

“why do you think I came to your room last time Ryuji?” Ann asked,

“for real! I didn’t know, we were the closest” He guessed.

“Ryuji stop living in the past, just think about this, we are the original members, menus Morgana, of the phantom thieves,” Ann said.

Ryuji slowly got less defensive and they began talking about how the team had changed so much since they started. Soon they were all tired, Akira and shared a ryokan, They both were spread out arms on top of each other and then repositioned in their sleep a few times till they ended up with them facing each other snuggling. 

The morning came and everyone got up and went to breakfast. At breakfast, they were all dressed in the Yukatas and Ryuji complained about being stuck with the couple. Although he said it wasn’t that horrible, it was odd for him. They all laughed about it. Eventually, it was time for the day to get started even was trying to figure out what to do. Akira went to his room, Ryuji was away and was doing something else around the resort. Akira heard his phone ring it was Ann. The message read “do you want to spend the day together?”

he replied,  “love to”.

Her last message read “meet me at the lobby”.

Akira met her over at the lobby. “Did you have an idea you wanted to do?” Akira asked,

“I have a few” Ann replied holding his arm.

They began to walk around the large resort that had easy outside trails. “It really it’s pretty out here,” Ann said,

“your right the trees and flowers feel so natural” Akira replied.

“It’s a shame we go back tomorrow,” Ann said,

“We did go to Hawaii for multiple days though so it makes sense this trip is shorter” Akira answered.

The path was made of smooth stone as the continued to wander around the resort. They stopped and looked at natural waterfalls in springs. It was about lunchtime and the couple was feeling hunger. “I wonder what is to eat?” Akira said,

“I’m not sure” Ann answered as they began to look for a restaurant in the large complex.

The normal place they had dinner and breakfast was only open for those two meals. The two finally found a spot. It had sushi and other dishes. They ate their fill and when they were about to leave “I have another surprise I think will be fun” Ann said,

“Okay I’ll leave it up to you” Akira replied and they left the restraint. 

They made their way back to the lobby, and Ann went up to the front desk and asked a question. The lady at the counter smiled and handed Ann a key, Akira couldn’t hear any of the conversation going on. Ann nodded and came back to Akira, she grabbed his hand and said: “follow me”.

Akira could feel that nervousness in the grasp though. He wondered where they were going, the walked down a hall and eventually they got to a room it had a number on it but it was for private use only. Ann opened the door, her hand was shaky. “Are you okay?” Akira asked concerned,

“I’m fine...just cold yeah” Ann replied.

Akira knew his girlfriend wasn’t the best actress she works hard at it, but she still isn’t an Oscar winner yet. But he found her attempts endearing, he knew someday she would get the villain role that she wanted. 

She finally opened the lock and slide open the door. Inside was a small room that had a door that led to a hot spring that had a waterfall. The room didn’t have much in it there was a table that had waters and chocolates. On the other side was a wall with hooks on it and a self that had towels. They shut the door as they came in. Akira went to go look at the hot spring. “So is this the surprise a private hot spr...” he said turning around seeing Ann with the Yukata half off.

“Don’t look yet!!” She snapped back Akira’s face was bright red,

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Come on and get in,” Ann said from the hot spring,

Akira looked over at the self and realized no towels were missing from the self. His face got redder, he took off his yukata and quickly went into the hot springs. He noticed that Ann had turned around to give him privacy as well. They both sat there. Their faces red as ever, slowly that scooted closer. “S..o I.i.is this why you w..were nervous,” Akira said normally he tried to play it calm now he just not sure how to act and got tongue-tied.

“Yeah... I heard you could rent one of these couples springs... I thought it be nice” Ann said. 

Akira not wanting to stare at her kept looking around. “Akira, can you look at me,” Ann said reaching her hand out to touch his. Akira turned, he only saw her face the water covered most things. She looked stunning her hair was down, and the water made her blue eyes stand out. “I trust you, with all my heart. You are the only person I want to be here with.” Ann said. Slowly Akira's nerves left and he began to relax.

“I was surprised you would do something like this, after all, you  have been through this year,” Akira said,

“But as I said, I feel comfortable when it’s you, you don’t see what others see, those who are need of a change of heart. You see the real me, the girl who loves you.” Ann says.

Suddenly every shred of nervousness leaves Akira, he holds her hand tighter. “I may not have gone through what you did, but all I know is that you see me for who I really am, not the always noble leader, or master phantom thief, but someone who feels the weight of their actions every day. You know me better than anyone, you see a boy who wants you to have the world if you so want it.” Akira replied.

Ann moved closer putting her hand around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her soft skin under the water. They kissed and relaxed in the spring for a long into the evening. The sun had begun to set so the water gave off a golden light “I love you, Akira” Ann said,

“I love you, Ann” the two kissed.

“I think we should probably get back to the group,” said Ann,

“I guess your right” Akira agreed.

Ann began to get out of the water, “you don’t have to turn away” she said blushing. Akira blushed back and got out of the spring himself. They both dried off and put the Yukatas on. They grabbed the refreshments that were on the table and headed out.  The went back to their respected rooms. 

The morning came and they grabbed their bags and headed to the lobby. The group said bye to Yusuke who went in a separate bus to The train. “So what did everyone do yesterday?” Makoto asked.

“I went around and look at the different plants they had in their gardens,” Haru said,

“I tried to find something to do, ending up going to a ramen restaurant and eating, then enjoyed the hot spring connected to the room,” Ryuji said,

“I’m pretty sure Yusuke stayed in his room painting,” Makoto said.

“What did you do Ann?” Haru asked

“Oh just enjoyed the hot springs,” Ann said,

“What about you Akira?” Ryuji asked

“about the same” Akira replied,

“are you sure nothing else” Ryuji joked.

“Ryuji, don't be teasing,” Makoto said. 

“What you do Makoto?” Akira asked,

“Oh, I hung out with Eiko and went to the hot spring with her.”

“Sounds like everyone had a good day,” Akira said, they all agreed. 

Soon the loaded on the bus to get to the train, it was a nice ride back Ann and Akira feel asleep on each other. Ryuji photobombed them with a selfie and put it in the group chat. They all got home ready for school the next day.


	22. An Artist's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Akira invite over Yusuke to teach them a thing or two about painting.

Akira was working behind the counter at LeBlanc. Futaba was at the counter playing with Morgana. “Why is Inari coming over?” She pouted,

“because Ann and I wanted a fun thing to do, so he is going to teach us art,” Akira said cleaning a glass.

“That sounds boring,” Futaba said,

“it will be interesting,” Akira said.

About that time Ann walked in and sat next to Futaba. Ann leaned down and said “who is the cute guy working the counter, he is just my type,” she said with a smile.

“You two are too mushy at times, come on Mona, I’ll give you some fatty - tuna,” Futaba said leaving.

“FATTY TUNA, see you two later,” the cat said getting off the counter.

Akira wiped everyone down. “Now we just need to wait for Yusuke,” Akira said.

A few minutes passed and Yusuke arrived and began to set everything up in the attic. Everyone got seated and they began. “Now, Just you will take the brush and glide it across the canvas as though you were gliding in the wind. It’s essential to understand the object you are painting.” Yusuke said. Akira looked around the room trying to find something to inspire him finally his eyes landed on the framed picture that Ann gave him of them kissing. He then looked at her and saw her focused and consecrated on listening. She had been interested in art, she was the reason they even met Yusuke at the art exhibit a while back.

Akira checked his phone for the time, his lock screen a picture of them at a dance club appeared on the screen and the time showed that it was still early afternoon. Akira started to pay attention again, “now once you’ve found your muse you just need to focus on it.” Yusuke continued. Akira picked up the brush and began, “It seems Akira has found his how about you, Ann?” Yusuke asked,

“Yeah I think so,” She said picking up her brush.Time went on and they painted more and more Yusuke didn’t seem to do much, however.

Finally, at one point Ann leaned over and whispered: “So what are you painting?”.

“I'm trying to paint you, but I don’t think it’s going well” Akira whispered back, his canvas had a red background and there was the odd silhouette in the center, “I don’t think am good at this,” he said in a hushed tone.

“Really, remember who you're talking to, I met Shiho when she critiqued my art” Ann replied.

He looked at her canvas and it was just an array of colors. “It was supposed to be you, but something happened along the way” Ann giggled.

“I think it’s missing this” Akira said taking his brush and making a line her on the canvas.

“Well yeah, I think yours needs this” Ann said doing the same thing.

The two began going back and forth giggling. The paint had gotten over both of them, Yusuke looked up and made a window with his hands and saw the two and began to immediately paint. Time went by and the couple was worn out from their paint fight.

They could tell Yusuke was focused so they headed downstairs. Sojiro was at the counter “ whoa what happened to you two, did you fall in paint? “ He said.

They explained what happened and went over to the sink to wash up. Ann washed Akira’s face as Akira washed hers. An older couple was seated at a booth and said “it’s so nice to see young love, it takes me back to when we started dating” the old woman said,

“yeah seems like there is still some hope in the young generation,” the old man said.

They smiled and went back to their food. Ann and Akira then headed back upstairs. “Yusuke you about done,” Akira asked,

“I think so it has gripped me dearly so much raw emotion,” Yusuke said.

“Can we see it?” Ann asked,

“but of course,” Yusuke said.

The painting was a large heart that has colors flowing all around it. One side of the painting was more  
Of a pink, while the other was grey with red. It was abstract-ish, neither Ann or Akira could really tell what it was besides a heart. “Sooo what’s it called Yusuke?” Ann asked.

“Young Love, the mix of hearts,” Yusuke said.

Ann and Akira were in awe finally understanding at what Yusuke was inspired by.


	23. A Party for Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira stays the weekend at LeBlanc for birthday fun. The team decides to spend a day with their former leader to celebrate his birthday, but that also means he will have a nice birthday date by a certain model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All stories from this part on take place after the entire game credits and all. So once again spoilers beware if you have not beaten the game.

The ex-phantom thieves had gone to Dome Town in honor of Akira’s birthday. It was a day off school so they felt what better time to go ride rollercoasters and have a fun time. As they waited in line for a roller coaster Ryuji complained “For real! This line is taking forever.” 

“Just be patience Ryuji, your complaining won’t make it go faster,” Ann said.

“As students, we need to behave ourselves in an orderly way” Makoto added.

“You don’t even technically attend Shujin anymore why do you care?” Ryuji replied.

“Well, I still know how to behave.” Makoto snapped back.

“Everyone just stay calm it will be fine.” Akira butted into the conversation.

“Our leader is right we must stay calm” Yusuke agreed.

“All of you need to be more like me and relax” Morgana purred.

“Mona you need to stay hidden” Futaba answered.

“We shouldn’t fight, we are here for Akira,” Haru said making everyone go silent.

“I’m sorry bro, I’m just effing tired of these lines” Ryuji apologized.

“It’s alright, I understand,” Akira said smiling. 

         The group finally made it to the front of the line and got into the carts. First, it was Ryuji and Morgana, who was hidden in a bag, followed by Akira and Ann, Makoto and Haru, and finally  Futaba and Yusuke. The coaster shot off at high speeds and they all yelled in excitement. They whipped around the track finally coming in for a stop.

      When they finally got off they were all so dizzy and reeling from the high movements. They carefully stumbled out. Morgana was trying his best not to get motion sickness. Ann held on to Akira to she wouldn’t fall. After they regained balance they exited the ride.

          They had been at the park most day and everyone seemed tired. “Is everyone ready to go to LeBlanc for cake?” Ann said. Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed to the train station. Back at LeBlanc, Sojiro placed a cake in front of Akira. They all sang happy birthday and then served the cake. “I know it’s not much, but I got you something,” Sojiro said. He handed Akira a card; inside was a basic birthday card, but also a check. “I thought you might want some money to decorate the room since you are staying here longer.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Akira replied.

“Also the doctor sent you a card as well” Sojiro handed over a letter.

       Inside the letter, it said that Tae was thankful for all his help and that if he needed any help medically to come to her. As well as some money for his birthday. After that Ryuji pulled out a box from what seemed like nowhere. “Here we got you a gift oh fearless leader,” he said handing it to Akira.

      Akira opened the box to find a photo album filled with memories from the year before, such as the beach, the school dance, them at the buffet after changing Kamoshida’s heart, and others. Akira flipped through it. “Thank you, everyone, this book means a lot.” He said closing it.

“It’s no problem you have helped us all” Haru said.

“Yes you have helped guide us in times of loss” Yusuke added.

“You were there when no else was for us in our own was,” Futaba said.

“Yeah, you’re a real leader man” Ryuji stated.

“You truly do have a gift for helping others” Makoto added.

“And you listen to everyone’s needs, even if we resisted at first” Morgana meowed.

“You helped us take our masks offs, and shown all of us how to face society. All while being so cool” Ann said kissing his cheek. 

           As the sun began to set everyone went home. Sojiro decided to close early for the night and him and Futaba walked home. All that was left was Ann and Akira. “Hey, should I make us some curry?” Akira asked.

“Sure, but I feel like I should do something cause it’s your birthday” Ann replied.

“It’s fine, I enjoy cooking for you.”

“So what do you think you will do with the money Sojiro gave you?”

“I’m not sure yet, what about a bigger bed for when you come over?”

“Oh.. That’s very sweet, but what about a closet, you really don’t have a place for your clothes” she laughed with a blush. 

“Yeah, you are probably, right. Or are you saying that because you like to stay close at night” he said cheekily.

“What?! No...maybe.. focus on cooking” her face a bright red. 

         Akira finished the meals and served the two of them. They talked while they ate. Soon they finished and Ann offered to clean the dishes since Akira cooked. “Hey, they are playing a sappy movie at the theater want to go watch it? My treat think of it as part one of my birthday gift.” Ann asked.

“Sure sounds great” he replied 

        The two walked down the block and watched the movie. Ann bought them popcorn to share and a drink. They didn’t eat a lot of popcorn because they had just finished dinner. When they got out the movie Ann was in tears. “That was so sweet, I’m always a sucker for this stuff,” she said.

“It was very heartfelt” he wiped away some of the tears, which had started to stop.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any huge present for you. I must stink as a girlfriend, I even took you to a movie I wanted to see” she said in a gloom

tone.

         Akira hugged her and held her tight. “Never say that you aren’t a good girlfriend, you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. Best gift I can have is just time with you” He said. Ann began to blush, and looked at him and gave him a kiss. 

       She took a breath to regain focus. “You ready to go back?” She asked. Akira agreed and they began to head to the café. When they got back they went upstairs and Akira sat on the edge of the bed. Morgana still had not come back from where he went probably over to Futaba’s room. Ann was sitting at the workbench. She took the hair ties out and her hair fell down. 

          Akira moved and now was laying on the bed. He felt something on top of him. He looked up and it was Ann, she took his glasses and put them on the shelf and said “ready for the second part of your gift.” Akira nodded, she leaned down and their lips locked. They made out for a while then stopped. Both were tired, Ann now wrapped around Akira’s arm. Her eyes began to close, so Akira got out of bed and walked over to the light switch. 

         While walking he noticed something on the shelf where Morgana usually sat on, it was a gift with a card on top. The card read “For a special birthday boy”. He quietly opened the gift. Inside was a frame with a pair of tickets stubs, and in writing above it had the day they started dating. There was writing below it that read “love makes the world around”. He could tell the ticket stubs were from their Ferris wheel trip they took when they had just started dating. 

        He turned off the lights and walked back into bed, Ann immediately curled up close to him. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear “Thank you for the gifts, this has been an amazing birthday”.

“I love you” she whispered back.

“I love you, too”

Then he closed his eyes and they fell asleep.


	24. Summer Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira comes to Tokyo for a summer date with Ann. Both are excited to see each other, little does Ann know Akira has a secret.

          Akira met Ann at the old hideout at the Shibuya Station. She was wearing her classic black tank top and jean shorts, but also sunglasses with red frames. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a white button-down with jeans. “Hey, you finally made it, how was the train from your home” Ann asked.

“Oh boring, but I was able to pass the time I was reading the Magazine, the girl on the cover was beautiful,” he said with a grin.

“Well, what did it say about her?” 

“Oh, not a lot, just that she is one of the kindest, and caring people you meet.” He moved closer to Ann

“Really anything else?” She said with a cheeky look on her face, also moving closer.

“It said she was a great kisser”

“Oh, are you sure about that” she looked into his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure but I might need a research” they kissed.

       After they greeted each other they got on the train and headed near the shrine, where there were creeks and ponds which were perfect for hot summer days like this. “So it’s been about a month since we saw each other in person, it’s nice to be near to again,” Akira said as the held hands and walked along the pathway. 

“Yeah it sure is I’ve missed this, with both you and Shiho gone, it was lonely at times. Luckily I had everyone  else with me. “She said with a smile.

“I hope you know that no matter how far apart we are, I’ll always be here for you.” 

“I know, I still miss you though” her smile seemed to go away.

“Well can I tell you a secret?” He put his head near her ear and whispered.

“Of course, you can” blurting out loud not slightly offended that he would ask a silly question.

“I’m moving back, before the start of the school year.” 

“What?!” She jumped into him his arms that he quickly got ready.

“This is where I belong, with you. ...And everyone else.” Still embraced by the excited blonde.

“How?” She said finally letting go and re-adjusting her sunglasses. 

“I convinced my parents, that it would be easier, plus when I said I had a place to stay And could make rent. They seemed to care less, one less thing for them to worry about.” He shrugged. 

“I.. I can’t wait, I’ve missed you so much, even though we talk every day.”

“I’ve missed you too, oh and so has Morgana.”

        The couple continued to walk they had found a path that led to the creek and pounds. There were families and couples all around. Today was the perfect day to be outside in the summer. The couple kept walking holding hands when Ann stopped. “I think that little girl is looking at me,” she said and there was a girl around 6-7 standing there looking at Ann. Slowly the little girl walked up to them. “Umm... are you Takamaki-San? The model in on the front of the magazine” the girl said quietly,

“Yes, I am. Who are you?” Ann squatted down to be closer to her.

“My name is Aiko and..."

"I’m a fan, I think you are .....really pretty. I... I want to be a model like you” 

Ann blushed “thank you, you are very pretty yourself Aiko-Chan, I bet you could be a model too”

“C..can I please have your autograph” she held out a pen and paper. 

“Oh, of course,” Ann started to sign her name, as well as a cute message.

“Is that your boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, he is” Ann giggled.

“He is very handsome” 

“I would agree, although because he is a boy he can be a little messy at times” Ann handed back the paper in pen.

         The two girls giggled, and Akio thanked Ann and went back to her parents. Akira and Ann waved back to the adults so that they knew everything was safe. The couple held hands again and continued to walk. “So you think I’m handsome?” Akira said with a smirk.

“Maybe, or maybe I was just kidding” Ann teased back.

“Well as long as I’m with you what does it matter.”

         The two found a good sized pond with a large rock by it. The two climbed up top and took off their shoes to soak their feet in the water. All the while Ann took out her hair ties and moved her sunglasses on top of her head. They just sat there enjoying the water. Suddenly Ann heard “pose for the camera”. She looked over to see Akira with his phone up ready to take a picture. She gave a peace sign and stuck her tongue out.

“Now let's get a picture together!” Akira said. The two got close and smiled and Akira took the selfie. “You know our year anniversary is coming up in a month,” he said.

“Time goes by so fast, it seems like we started dating not too long ago”

“I guess that’s what fighting a god, going to jail twice, and stealing hearts does. Makes time seem fast.” He chuckled.

“Yeah that was a long two months when you were in jail," she began to frown. "But it’s over now, and you're coming back.” the frown went away replaced by a smile.

“Yeah and I’ll be by your side the entire time. I really lucked out, who else would have put with all the shit I’ve put you through” he put his arm around her. 

“I know you did what was best for the team. I’ve also not been the easiest to date. So you could say I lucked out too” she got in closer.

“I love you so much, Ann.”

“I love you too, Akira”

       The rest of the afternoon the two sat and watched the pond ripple, chatting here and there and laughing. Eventually, Ann walked Akira back to the station and they kissed goodbye as Akira took the train back home.


	25. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, and that heart is in Tokyo.

Akira walked to the storefront of LeBlanc he wheeled his suitcase behind him and Morgana in his bag. He opened the door and the cafe was full of his friends sitting around. “We are back” the cat meowed, jumping out of the bag. 

        Everyone stood up to greet him. They all were wearing what they normally wore, except on for Ann she was wearing a grey zip-up hoodie, that they all found familiar but weren’t sure. “Welcome back! So how long is this trip going to be?” Ryuji asked ready to plan things for once.

“I’m moving in,” Akira said with his smug grin.

“For real! What about your home town?” 

“I convinced my parents to let me live here, Sojiro agreed if I kept working.”

“Why didn’t you tell us.”

“I knew Sojiro was hiding something,” Futaba added. 

“I knew,” Ann said stepping by Akira side, not caring what the others thought.

“You knew and didn’t tell us?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Of course Lady Ann knew, what would Akira kinda boyfriend would Akira be if he didn’t tell” Morgana meowed. 

They helped him get stuff up the stairs, Futaba informed Akira that Sojiro went out to get groceries for dinner but said to just do the normal. The room already had a box in it that had more stuff. However, the room seemed unchanged. Expect for there was a larger bed that was more centered in the room with a card.

            Akira walked over the bed and picked up the card that read. “Since you will be staying longer, and I feel bad for throwing you once again in the attic, I bought this for you to make it more of a studio apartment. The sheets are new, feel free to make this place your own. From- Sojiro”. He put the card down and admired the large bed. The room felt like home. 

            Akira looked at everyone and said “let’s go” just like they were phantom thieves. First, they started clearing out areas. The team started placing all of the different items they had given him on the shelves. Akira started unpacking his clothes. Ann put back the poster she gave him on the Wall still shocked he had it. But as she looked through the box that had the poster she saw the picture she gave him of the two kissing. She went over and put it on the desk that used to be used for infiltration tools but is now for studying. She went back to the box to find another framed item, it was the magazine she gave him with her on the cover. She wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Akira where should I put this?” She asked slightly embarrassed.

“Hang it by the poster, he smiled, and later if you have time sign it” he smiled and winked

         Ann’s face got red and she agreed. She went off to hang it, the rest of the group tried to just ignore the couple. All this time Morgana was napping on his usual self. Soon everything was picked up and put together.

 “Good work everyone,” Akira said as everyone sat down around the tables like the old times. Makoto and Haru sat on the couch, Yusuke and Futaba sat in chairs at the end of the table. Ann and Akira sat at the edge Of the bed. While Ryuji stood off to the side. 

            Akira turned to Ann and said, “so when were you planning to give back my hoodie?” 

“Well, I thought you said I could keep it, cause I would have something when you were away,” she said with a smile.

“Well I’m back, so you have me” 

“For real, we get it your a couple, get a room” Ryuji cut in.

“Shut up, Ryuji!” Ann snapped back. “If you want us to have a room then how about you get out of OURS”

“Umm...uh..ours” Makoto stammered out while she was bright red.

           Ann just realized what she had said got bright red. The rest of the group was shocked, Akira seemed shocked the least. He was shocked just because she said so passionately. “Um..so will you go back to Shujin Akira?” Makoto asked trying to break the tension.

“Yeah, Kawakami is helping me transfer in for I guess a second time now”

“That’s good”. Makoto nodded.

“Are you still heading to law school?”

“Yes, actually, my sister was able to help me find a good one”

“That’s nice, and you Haru?”

“Oh I’m not sure yet, but I'm looking into the new coffee division of Okumura Foods ” Haru replied.

          The group slowly warmed up to talking again. They talked till it began to get late. So they started to head home making it clear they needed to have a true welcome party for Akira’s return. Ann stayed over a little longer.

       The two sat on the bed, “I’m sorry for causing a scene” she apologized. 

“You’re fine, I was happy that you said it”

“Wait, what” she turned red.

“Well, I want you to feel comfortable here. Especially if you keep coming over.” He turned to look at her.

“Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? you have been gone for a while, and now you’re back” she turned to him. 

            Akira nodded and they both went down and Akira made Curry which they both ate. Sojiro stopped by just to make sure Akira settled well. The two went up and fell asleep, Morgana curled next to them. 

            Morning came and Ann woke up before Akira, she without thinking had grabbed one of his shirts last night to sleep in because she didn’t have her sleepwear. She wanted coffee so she lazily made her way downstairs. “Well good morning, how did you like the new bed?” Sojiro joked.

“I hope it was fine I came over.. um it was nice” she stumbled with her words surprised as her face turned red.

“Haha, I figured you would be over more, why do you think I got him a larger bed. Here have some coffee” he handed her a cup.

            Ann thanked the man and went back upstairs to wait for the boys to get up. She sipped the coffee and watched the frizzy-haired boy sleep. Happy to have him close to her once again.


	26. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba is starting her first day of Shujin, thankfully she has friends to help her.

Futaba and Akira stood outside Shujin, Futaba messed with what she deemed, the most uncomfortable outfit. “So are you ready for your first day of classes?” Akira said to the girl.

“I guess...After I finished my list with you, I think I’m ready” the hacker replied.

“Well I'm proud of you, and you know people here already, so you at least aren’t alone” 

“You’re right. Sojiro even made me a lunch” she held up a small box.

     Then a familiar voice came from behind Akira. “Aww, that’s so nice of him, what a good dad” Ann said leaning on Akira.

“Oh, good morning” Futaba was already done with the behavior of the two. 

     The hacker found it interesting at first but the more she snooped on text messages the more she was over it. “Good morning, little sister,” Ann said with a smile. The younger student blushed. 

      The three of them walked into the school. Akira and Ann walked Futaba to her classroom and showed her where her locker was. Finally, the couple said goodbye to her and told her they would meet her when the school day was over to head to the train. 

      Akira and Ann walked to their homeroom which they shared again. “Do you really think Futaba will be okay? She isn’t used to anyone besides the team?” The blonde girl wondered.

“I think she will take time to get used to it, but she will warm up as she did when she met us. She has taken great strides since we met her” The boy in glasses replied.

“Hey where is Morgana?”

“Oh the school sent an email out saying the knew someone was bringing their cat, and for that person to stop. So Sojiro is making Morgana stay at LeBlanc.” 

“Yeah.. probably be better so no one gets in trouble”

        The two finally got to class, which dragged on full of intro stuff to begin the new semester. After what seemed like a long time classes were over and the couple met Futaba outside the classroom. “So how was class?” Akira asked

“Boring, all I did was and listen to crummy lessons” the new student complained.

“Yeah, that’s school for you. But you still need to work hard. I don’t think Boss would be happy if you made bad grades” Ann said and Akira nodded in agreement.

       Soon they all made there way to LeBlanc. Sojiro began to ask Futaba all these questions about school which she tried to answer the best she could. Then he turned to the couple. “Hey thank you for guiding her, I was honestly a little worried when she said she wanted to go back to school. So I’m glad she has people there to help here” Sojiro said to Akira and Ann.

“It’s no problem, Boss, we want her to be happy just like you do,” Ann said with a smile. 

“Sojiro, I want coffee!” the child exclaimed.

       The older man looked at her and sighed “Fine, just please go do your homework.”. He got started on it as the young girl ordered as the other two headed upstairs to work on their own. Eventually, Ann went home and Akira closed shop. As he got in bed he got a message from Futaba. “Thank you for all the help. See you tomorrow” Akira smiled at the message and replied that he was happy to be there for her. Then he fell asleep, as Morgana curled up next to him.


	27. The Lovers Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann is worried Akira forgot her birthday, little does she know that surprises are in store.

      Makoto and Ann walking to Leblanc from the train station. Ann seemed down, while Makoto was comforting her. ”I think Akira forgot my birthday,” Ann said.

”I doubt he did, he is usually so good about that stuff.” 

”But, he didn't say a word about it today at school. He sits right behind me, he had multiple times.” Concern washed over Ann’s face.

”I’m not sure, but look we are almost there” Makoto put on a smile.

       The two girls walked into the café, and suddenly everyone jumped out and yelled ”Surprise”. The walls all had been decorated with streamers and balloons. On the table was a large cake that read ”happy birthday Ann”. Ann was overjoyed.

”thank you so much, everyone!” she said.

”well it was all his idea,” Makoto said pointing to Akira.

“What can you expect from a trickster” Ryuji added with a grin.

“I hope you like it, sorry to make you wait,” Akira said.

“You big dummy, you should make me feel bad like this. I thought you forgot” Ann said beating his chest. 

Akira grabbed her by the waist. “Happy birthday, Ann,” he said has they kissed. The rest of the team was filled with disgust. They should be used to it by now but for some reason, it is as if it was still new to them. 

“So we going to have this cake or what!” Ryuji called out.

“Cake, cake, cake” Futaba yelled out. 

“I guess it’s time to cut the cake,” Ann said with a smile. 

      Akira let go of Ann and she grabbed a knife and begin to cut the cake. She then placed it on plates for everyone. After it was served everyone sung to her and she blew out a candle that was on her piece. They all began it the cake. “This is so delicious,” Ann said with cake in her mouth.

“Akira got it from the bakery that provides the cakes for that really nice buffet” Makoto, said in-between bites.

“It’s so nice to have good food for a change” Yusuke added.

“Thank you, Akira, and everyone. I’m so glad that you all in my life.” Ann stated tears forming in her eyes. 

“You’re welcome Lady Ann” Morgana purred in the conversation.

       They continued to eat and talk, then Haru pulled out a small gift bag. The bag was red with white tissue paper. “This is a gift from, everyone we thought we would give one big gift,” Haru said handing over the gift to Ann. 

“Come on open it!” Futaba blurted out.

“For Real! I can’t wait to see your face” Ryuji snickered.

“I think you're in for a real surprise” Akira added with a cocky grin.

     Ann opened the bag and found a little plastic credit card and a note attached. The note read “we know you like to shop so here is a gift card with 22,000 yen on it.” Ann was stunned she couldn’t believe they gave her that much money.  “What?! This is so much, are you sure about this!” Ann yelled out in joy and hesitation. 

“If we weren’t sure we would have given it to you?” Yusuke asked.

“Quite Inari, yeah, we all group money together to give you an awesome gift” Futaba replied with a grin.

“I even pitched into Lady Ann!” Morgana quipped.

     Akira leaned over and whispered into Ann’s ear “I paid for his share but said he could have the credit”. Ann giggled, she found the gesture by Morgana and Akira very sweet. 

“Thank you, everyone, this has been the best birthday. Last year we were getting ready to fight Shido. But now that everything is over and we have time to relax it is so nice to just be with everyone” Ann said smiling. “Now who is ready to party” 

“Yah!” Ryuji yelled

        Everyone began to loosen up, Sojiro put some music on and they danced. The evening though began to get late and everyone said their goodbyes. All that’s left was Sojiro, Futaba, Akira, and Ann. “How does a birthday dinner sound?” Akira asked holding out his hand. 

“Only if it’s not Big Bang Burger” Ann laughed, yet was a little serious. 

“Don’t be out too late you two!” Sojiro called out. 

        The two went out taking the train to a nice restaurant and enjoyed a nice meal. “I can’t believe you pulled a surprise on me like that” Ann said.

“Well, I guess I’m not a bad actor myself.”

“Oh, Shiho called me today, and wished me a happy birthday.”

“That’s nice, how is she?”

“She is good,... I still miss her”

“I know you do, you are best friends.”

“But hey this is a celebration, and we are still friends, and now ... I have you. “ she smiled

“I’m glad, and I have you” he grinned back.

          The two ended dinner and headed back to LeBlanc, once inside Akira closed the store. Morgana was there asleep on a stool they quietly went by and went upstairs. The two sat on the couch. “I hope you had a great birthday,” Akira said.

“It was wonderful, thank you for everything.”

“Hey, I wanted to give you my gift.” He grabbed a wrapped box from under the bed. 

“But didn’t you already give me a gift from the team”

“What boyfriend would I be if I didn’t have a special gift for you”

       Ann took the box and opened it, inside was a heart ring that she the store a few months ago when they were looking around the mall together.

“Akira, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, put it on”

“How did you afford this?” She said putting it on.

“I may have started an extra job to cover it,” He said playing with his hair.

“You dummy, you don’t have to do that for me. This ring is 88,000 yen”

“I wanted too, I know you really liked it.”

      Ann nuzzles her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, I don’t know what I did to deserve this.” She said.

“You were you, I don’t know what I deserved to have you in my life. I love you” 

“I love you too”

        The two cuddled for a little longer and Ann eventually went home. They felt like they got closer that night than they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, the heart ring is an in-game item that is only allowed in the romance route. As well as the extra job is the cross-roads bar if anyone was curious.


	28. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year had gone by since the Phantom Thieves had disbanded, it was winter time again. Thankfully the only worry on Ann and Akira's minds were entrance exams and school. They decided to go on a nice date on this cold December evening.

       The weather was getting cold snow was falling on the ground, not much came down though but the flakes were big enough to look pretty. Akira met Ann at the train station. She was wearing a red peacoat, underneath was a white blouse, and black skirt and leggings,  she also had a white scarf wrapped around her neck. Akira was wearing jeans and a heavier jacket that wasn’t too bulky he had a red scarf, and the earmuffs she had given him the year before. Ann grabbed his hand and said, “so what the plans for today?”.

     She kissed him on the cheek, “I’m not sure, let’s just walk around Shibuya, I still need to make up for last year” Akira answered.

“Yeah... You put me in a place that I never thought you would, I was so worried, and I just wished you told me everything” Ann said seeming down.

“but look we are together again and we are going to have a fun time” She continued smiling.

“Yes, your right we should not waste the present,” Akira said holding her hand.

      The couple stayed close to each other while walking in the snow. The area had been decorated with lights for the winter seasons. “Akira looked over there there's a little holiday area,” Ann said excitedly,

“let’s go check it out” Akira replied. 

         The two head over as the snow kept falling, they could see each other’s breath as they breathed out. “Wow aren’t this lights pretty!” Ann said,

“Not a pretty as you,” Akira said back.

Ann’s face became a bright red “why..why do you have to be so corny” She said,

“I only speak the truth” Akira giggled.

“Oh look a hot drink stand,” Akira said.

         They went over and got some coffee, it was no LeBlanc but it was rich and full of flavor. “So what do you want for Christmas?” Akira asked.

Ann nudged against him “you are all I need” She replied. He then kissed her forehead. “This light display is wonderful, I’m glad they did this here in Shibuya,” Ann said,

“we should come back next year if they have it,”

“Hey What were you thinking of doing on Christmas?” Ann asked,

“I wasn’t quite sure. Who knows what Sojiro is going to do, and Futaba will probably be locked in her room” he said.

“Do you want to come to my house, my parents said they would cook for us. They really liked meeting you a few weeks ago. Then we could spend more time together and go look at lights like this” Ann said sheepishly.

     Akira took a sip of his coffee, “I’m surprised they like me, they are fine with their daughter going out with a guy with a criminal record” Akira said.

“I explained the situation to them. They actually liked you more than cause it’s showed them how much respect people” Ann said smiling.

“But I would love to spend Christmas with you,” He said with a smile and holding her hand tighter.

      They walked over to a bench and sat down, Ann looked over and saw steam covered his glasses. “Here let me help you,” She said taking them off and wiping them.

“There now you can see again,” she said. 

     They sat there and finished their drinks, and began to head out. “Hey, Ann why is a branch tied to that gateway?” Akira said pointing to the exit. 

“Oh that’s an American tradition, it’s called mistletoe.” She replied,

“what’s the tradition, just put a stick on a door?” Akira said jokingly.

     They went to the archway and stood in the middle. “Close your eyes, it’s part of the tradition,” Ann said with a smile She then stood up on her toes, put her arms around his neck and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

They pulled away “I like this tradition,” Akira said,

“I do too,” Ann said.

“I love you, Akira,” she said embracing him, 

“I love you, Ann” he whispered in her ear as he held her tight.

     They two then walked back to the station as the snow left lightly on them, and parted ways for the night.


	29. There will be Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years in the future, these high-school sweethearts are still together. Even though they are busy with adult life they make times to go on date nights. But what is in the future for these lovers?

       Akira was working at the counter of LeBlanc, customers had been coming and going all day. Akira seemed happy, a bell rang and Sojiro walked in. “Good Afternoon, Boss” Akira greeted the man pleasantly. 

Sojiro sat at the counter and said: “surprise me, let me see how you’ve improved,”. 

Akira made him some coffee. “Here, try this” Akira said, Sojiro took a sip and smiled.

“You really have learned a lot the flavor is nice, makes me feel young again,” the mentor said

“You’re still young” Akira replied with a grin,

 “that’s nice but these grey hairs would disagree,” Sojiro scratched his sideburns. “So when is Miss Actress coming home from her business trip,” Sojiro asked,

“Ann should be landing soon, then I’ll go pick her up from the airport,” 

“I'm guessing that means I’m covering for you,” Sojiro shook his head.

“If you don’t mind, cause she has been busy I was hoping to take her out,” Akira replied in a slight begging tone while scratched the back of his head.

“What would a father be if he didn’t help his children” Sojiro laughed.

     This made Akira think about all the times that Sojiro had his back when he first moved, it took some time though. Sojiro really did feel like more than just a guardian after all these years.“Speaking of children how is Futaba? I haven’t talked to her in a while,” Akira asked ,

“Oh, she is the same as ever she, however, she has enjoyed her new government job, she helps them hack through firewalls and such to get criminals. They even let her work from home” Sojiro explained,

“Hey, some things just don’t change.” Akira shrugged.

“The last time I had talked with her she had just moved in with Yusuke,” Akira said,

“yeah they are doing well, that was an interesting thing, to say the least, he came by so often to see that painting that eventually the teasing between them grew to something else,” Sojiro said grind looking over at The Sayuri,

“that works in a mysterious way” Akira nodded. 

“Wakaba would be proud,” Sojiro grinned thinking about his late friend.

      Akira nodded agreeing. Sojiro finished his coffee and looked up at the clock “Whoa look at the time you should get going!” Sojiro exclaimed.

“Yeah, traffic might be bad” Akira said taking off his apron.

      Akira waved goodbye and raced out the door, he went to his car parked at Sojiro’s house, got in the car and headed to the airport. All while this is happened Sojiro put on his apron, and said to himself “it’s about time after all these years” and chuckled. Once there Akira pulled up to the pickup station and stopped. A girl with long blonde hair was standing there in a blue sundress, with sunglasses and a sun hat. Akira rolled down the window “I was called to be a chauffeur for a famous actress do you know where she might be” He said with a wink.

“Oh hush and unlock the door, dear,” Ann said grabbing the car handle.

   She got in and they kissed. “How was the flight?” Akira asked,

“oh not bad just long, do you have plans for tonight?” She said taking off her hat. 

“I have a few things, so I hope you aren’t too tired,”

“I made sure to nap on the plane, so I had energy” Ann laughed.

       As they drove the sky got darker and the sun began to set. They arrived at the Odaiba Kahihinkoen boardwalk and found a restaurant to eat at. “I’m so hungry I could eat the entire menu” Ann joked, 

“haha be my guest,” he grinned, “So how was shooting, if you can spoil anything did my favorite villainess win?” Akira continued.

Ann laughed “I can’t tell you, but I will say She had the heroes good, and I think she knows how to be a thief and to not get caught”.

“Well I know she is an excellent thief, and good training” Akira replied.

       The two continued to talk all throughout dinner and began to walk down the boardwalk. “Hey, we should go to that crepe stand!” Akira suggested.

“You know me, too well” Ann laughed.

        They two went and got a crepe to share, Akira knew Ann would have most of it but he still enjoyed it. As they ate they walked looking at the shore and the lights. “Hey I have one more idea let’s go on the Ferris Wheel, it’s been years!” Akira said.

“I’m following your lead,” She said holding his hand.

      They got on seating close to each other, no longer an awkward gap, they began to ride up. “You know I remember our first ride on this together all those years ago, we were awkward and nervous. times have changed and we have both grown. Now I feel like I’m the only nervous one” Akira said,

“You really do have a knack for the memories don’t you, but there is no need to be nervous, if you are scared of heights you can always hold on to me,” Ann said with a giggle.

“No, it’s not that,” Akira got down on one knee and taking a box out of his pocket. “Ann Takamaki, I want to always be there for you and always by your side. I love you will you Marry Me” Akira said.

Ann now in tears of joy “Y...Y..Yess, I love you too, and I want to be by yours as well”.

     Akira slipped the ring on her finger. “You know there are something couples do on ferries wheels, someone once told me,” Akira said happily.

“Yeah, I’ve heard something similar.” She said giggling with tears still in her eyes.

     Then the newly engaged couple kissed on the Ferris wheel, like all those years ago. “I never knew we would come this far but I’m so glad we did” Ann send putting her head on Akira’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said holding her tight.

      The ferries wheel got to the bottom and they got off. Ann took a picture of the ring, “I can’t wait to tell everyone” she said sending the picture to the former phantom thieves and Shiho. Akira's phone began to buzz, it was the group text.

“For Real! About time” Ryuji said,

“I’m so happy for you both” Haru added,

“Sojiro is going to owe me so much money, I called it. But Congrats” Futaba added.

“Ah love wow full of passion and grace, Congratulations” Yusuke put.

“When you going to do something sweet for me Inari” Futaba put in.

“Futaba behave, but I’m so happy for you and Ann,” Makoto said.

“We will keep you all updated on the date of the ceremony, and thank you” Akira typed.

     Ann and Akira looked at each other and laughed at how their friends still hadn’t changed over the years. Then they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the stories take place in this future. Just some facts behind things. Ann took acting lessons but she still does modeling. I have Akira working at LeBlanc because human interaction is a specialty of his, why else would he be the leader and bring the team together. Ann is the breadwinner of the couple. The two of them live at the top of LeBlanc while paying rent to Sojiro like a true apartment. I will go into more about the minor ships on the next chapters notes.


	30. The Church Bells Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here and with that the reception party. A night full of romance and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one feel free to take a break! I still hope you enjoy it, I tried to have a lot of different character interactions.

        The church was packed with friends and family. But still small, Akira and Ann wanted it to be simple, plus the church wasn’t that big. Ann’s family was on the right of the church, and Akira’s was on the left. His was definitely not as large. The wedding party began to move up the aisle. The men were wearing black tuxes and the girls had little pink dresses. First was the Best Man and Maid of Honor, which was Ryuji and Shiho. Morgana was a little jealous that he wasn’t the best man, but Akira explained that it be weird if the Best Man was a cat. Then came Mishima and Makoto, followed by Yusuke and Futaba, who was very nervous to be in front of tons of people, but Yusuke kept her calm. After that Akira, who was wearing an outfit matching the groomsmen except for a grey, not black vest, was walked up with his Mother. 

       Akira then waited at the alter nervous and excited. Then Ann walked up she had a white dress, that had small crystals sown in. Her hair was down with a red rose on the side. She had a short white veil. Her Father walked her, Akira even though he saw her every day was blow away by her radiance. She got up to the altar, and Akira whispered “you look amazing”, 

she smiled “thank you”. 

     The presider began “we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between two loving people” and continued with the celebration. Then it was time for the vows, they decided to go with more traditional vows than write ones mostly due to their schedules. Ann’s cousins brought up the rings. The presider said “do you Akira take Ann to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, in good and the bad. All the way to the day you die?”. 

Akira replied “I am thou, thou art I. I do hold this vow till the day I die” 

     Ann was shocked at first she had not heard those kinda lines in a long time, but she smiled and knew there is no other way it should be for a former phantom thief. Akira slide on the diamond ring, which on the inside was engraved “no mask can hide my love”. Then it was Ann’s turn, she was asked the same vows. She answered, “I am thou, thou art I. I do hold this vow till the day I die”. Ann then put the gold band on Akira which was engraved “in love comes strength”. 

With that, the presider said, “I give you Mr. and Mrs.Kurusu, you may now kiss the bride”.

    The two came together as one and kissed. They then looked out to see those who supported them. Akira saw Sojiro tears in his eyes in the front row next to Morgana. Ryuji patted him on the back, then Akira looked back at Ann who had tears in her eyes. “I can’t wait to be with you for the rest of our lives” Akira whispered,

“I feel the same way, let’s get going,” Ann said beaming.

    They walked down the aisle as everyone applauded. The church bells rang as they left. After that, all that was left was the pictures and the reception. The wedding party, as well as Ann’s family, stood around for pictures. While Akira and Ann took pictures with Ann’s family the rest of the wedding party chatted. 

“So miss police chief how are things going at the station?” Ryuji asked Makoto,

“they are going fine, how is the track team going, Coach?” She teased in return.

“They are doing well, they have placed well in the meets so far,” Ryuji said,

“where are you coaching Ryuji?” Shiho asked.

“Oh I effing got a job at Shujin, it’s weird to be back there as an adult” the blonde replied.

 “I didn’t recognize you at first with that goatee,” Shiho said,

“yes it is quite unbecoming isn’t it” Yusuke budded in.

“For real, Yusuke you have a ponytail, you can’t talk” Ryuji snapped back.

“You just don’t know a good style when you see one,” Yusuke said.

“Yusuke, how did your art gallery go? I heard it had a big turn out” Makoto said trying to bring order back.

“It was it seems that a lot of people enjoyed it. I will need to work harder to find that beauty still, as my mother did” he said looking at Futaba.

“What do you want Inari, Hey have you seen dad and Mona?” Futaba asked blushing after realizing what Yusuke was implying.

      Futaba began searching around for the cat and old coffee shop owner. “Oh, by the way, Ryuji I heard you went on date with Haru?” Makoto asked bluntly.

“Um yeah, we had been talking for a while and things just lead to another,” Ryuji replied blushing and shocked.

“That’s nice, I'm glad she is with someone like you, not that Fiancé that seemed to follow her for a few years,” Makoto said.

     About that time Akira and Ann walked over, “guys ready for a phantom thieves group photo” Ann said the rest of the group looked shocked.

“I thought I was the one who was going to blow it,” Ryuji said,

“relax, Shiho knows, did you not expect Ann to tell her,” Akira said,

“yeah I just thought it was a big secret,” Makoto said,

“let’s just say there are reasons we got access to many good materials and allies are one” Akira replied knowing he had told a few different people or at least they figured it out.

     The group was in a mix of shock and understanding then a puzzled look came on Ann's face.

“Where is Haru?” Ann asked.

“Oh Mishima went to go get her, she has been running around everywhere,” Futaba said.

     At that time the missing two walked in, “alright, now we just need Morgana” Ryuji said. 

“You called, those pews were uncomfortable,” the cat said walking up, followed by Sojiro.

“I hope we aren’t late for pictures.” He said.

“Alright time for a phantom thieve picture than Kurusu/Sakura family,” Ann said happily.

      “First, Thank you Haru, your gift of all the flowers, around the church and Ann’s bouquet, were lovely. Then you went beyond and rented Destiny Land for the reception. You have become a wedding director of sorts.” Akira said,

“yeah, Haru that was way too kind of you” Ann agreed.

“It’s no problem Mi’Lady Coffee and Flowers is always open to friends, and even though I don’t run the family company so I can focus on my cafe, I still do own most the stock. So Okumura foods are happy to help friends” Haru said in her cheerful tone.

      The group walked over the photographer and got a picture all grown up as the phantom thieves. Mishima and Shiho were left at the side, they had gotten in their pictures already but they had stayed around to chat with the others.

“So what have you been doing Mishima?” Shiho asked.

“Oh I, um I have been organizing forums and websites for public service companies to help see what the people want to be changed in the country for the better,” He said. 

“How that’s very noble, you really have found a way to stick up for the weak in society,”

“It was all thanks to Akira, what about you?”

“Oh, I’m looking at coaching volleyball, still trying to figure some things out. Ann has been pushing me to really find something I’m passionate about” Shiho said.

      They two agreed that they had good friends and wished them luck on their goals. At that time the phantom thieves except for Futaba and Morgana came back. “For real, those two look so good in every photo,” Ryuji said,

“Well one of them is a famous model and actress,” Haru said.

“It still surprises me she made it as an actress,” Yusuke said,

“I think it is because she did all that training and had a certain someone cheering her on, it made things easier for her,” Shiho said looking at the couple.

     Up at the photo, the couple stood with Morgana, Sojiro, and Futaba. “When can I take this stupid dress off” Futaba whined. 

“After this picture, then you can change before the reception,” Sojiro said,

“Fine Dad” The girl replied. 

      Sojiro then Leaned over to Akira “I think your folks already left for the reception, sorry” he whispered.

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect them to, at least I have my true family here” he whispered back.

     They took the picture and began and headed to the reception, the music was playing loud, when Akira and Ann walked in everyone cheered again and they began to walk around a socialize. Ann went to go talk to her family. While Akira made his rounds as well, “So my little guinea pig has gotten married, I wish you to my best. Boss said you two were looking at a place to move. Finally getting out of that attic I see.” Tae Takemi, who was in a long dark green dress that had black laces that resembled spider webs said.

“Yeah, but I don’t think we are moving too far though. Why leave when you have the best Doctor in Japan right around the corner. Plus if when kids, I know a doctor that will do anything to see them smile” Akira says to the doctor.

“I’m glad to hear it I can’t wait to see what the future has for you, guinea pig. Thank you for the invite” she said leaving Akira to go socialize more.

      Akira went to go talk to some other people and Tae state down at a table. “Is this seat taken?” Sojiro asked

“of course not Boss” she offered the seat by her.

“You know I’ve not gone to many weddings, not that I dislike them I just never seem to get out of the office,” She said,

“I know what you mean, from my government job to LeBlanc I feel the same. Hey did you ever think that you might have a family one day?” Sojiro asked,

“that’s a little personal don’t you think?” She replied,

“sorry, I didn’t mean ..” Sojiro started to say.

“It’s fine, but yes I had. But along the lines, I realized that my patients are my children and will do what I can to keep them safe, cause family you don’t have to be related. Wouldn’t you agree?” Tae said;

“ I couldn’t agree more Doctor,” Sojiro replied and the two continue to talk.

“Did you see how nervous he was up there on the altar?” Tae asked;

“hehe yeah, the boy was shaking in his boots” Sojiro replied.

“To think he can take on a god of control as he said, with stride but marriage is a different story” She laughed,

“you are very right” Sojiro laughed as well.

         At that point near the open bar at the far side of the room, Ann and Akira had met up. “I’m getting worn out,” Akira said.

“I know what you mean, I can only to so many people,”

“So you regret marrying me yet?” Akira chuckled;

“I’m not sure to check back with me in the morning,” Ann said teasing back.

“I love you so much,” 

“I love you too”

      Just then a lady wearing a yellow dress and holding a small purse walked up and greeted the two.“Awww look at the sweet couple oh it takes me back,”

“Kawakami-san, Thank you for coming you surprised us,” Ann said.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been referred to in my maiden name.” The teacher said.

“Sadayo it’s so good that you could come, no rest of the family?” Akira asked.

“Oh, well my husband volunteered to watch the baby. She has been getting more and more energetic so we are trying to keep her sleep better” Sadayo said.

“Well, how is Shujin, we haven’t been there in a while?” Ann asked;

“it’s going well the new principal has really made great changes over the years. Sakamoto, or for you two Ryuji, has been really doing great things as the Track Coach. To think that he used to be such a troublemaker. “ The teacher said;

“I expect nothing less of him. He is a good guy.” Akira said;

“Well, I actually need to go home, to my family. If you two have kids please send them my way, I would love to teach them. Oh and Takamaki-San, I hope for your sake Akira has learned to keep a clean house. I made sure mine did hehe. Bye” Sadayosaid as she left.

“I think that is a good idea, you doing more chores,” Ann said,

“how about we do them together” Akira grinned.

“Okay sounds fair,” Ann said and the two laughed.

          About that time Shiho stood up and said: “now ladies it’s time for the bouquet toss gather round”. Ann left to go throw the flowers, with Ann’s American heritage they tired to do some fun things usually not in Japan. There was a small group of girls gathered around still in their dresses, except for Futaba who was in her normal shorts, tank top, and Jacket. Ann tossed the flowers and the girls scrambled except for Futaba who got nervous and ended up backing away. The flowers landed right in front of her and she picked it up. 

“So what does this mean?” the red-haired girl asked confused as the others seemed happy while others looked downtrodden.

“It means your next to get married,” Ann said with a grin.

“Wait! I don’t want that, sneaky Inari you hear that!” Futaba yelled out.

“I did nothing of the sorts to plan that Futaba!” Yusuke yelled back.

“Dad, did you know about this,” she said going to Sojiro,

“calm down it’s just a game, it means nothing” Sojiro replied.

       After the commotion, things settled down The couple once again parted ways to talk with people. Ann saw Sae Niijima at a table and went to talk to Her. “Hello Niijima-San thank you for coming,” Ann said;

“thank you for having me, this was a fun way to get out of the office,” Sae said. “This last case has been really stressful” she continued.

“Niijima San I know it’s been some years but I wanted to thank you for helping us with everything all the way back to Akechi, as well as getting Akira out of jail,” Ann said with a bow.

“You are welcome. By the way, I heard he didn't  tell you that he was going to turn himself in.” Sae said,

“that is correct but he apologized when he got out and made up for it the next Christmas” Ann said,

“Good, just remember you two share control, that means you have a say. That also means you got to keep him in line.” Sae said and the two ladies chuckled.

“Oh I know, I’ll make sure he stays in line” Ann replied.

       Meanwhile, Akira had finished talking to Lala, who joked that she wish she caught the bouquet. He also talked to Hifumi and Ohya. As went Akira went along talking to guests Sojiro ran into his Akira’s parents. “Oh hello, there you must be Sakura-San. We are Akira’s parents it’s good to really meet you” They said,

“Oh, it’s nice to meet both of you,” Sojiro said.

“We wanted to just thank you, we don’t know how you could put up with such a kid. You seemed to have really stiffened him out” Akira’s father said chuckling.

“Yeah, we were so surprised when he wanted to move back, but that was great for us.” His mother continued.

“Why is that?” Sojiro asked.

“one less thing for us to worry about. A delinquent like him must have given you a real hard time. Taking care of him was a hassle so we thought why not go back after the summer break and have him finish at Shujin.” Akira’s father said still laughing.

“You know I learned a lot from that boy, he taught me a lot of things. I think if you two spent half the time I did with him you would see that you two have a thing or two you could learn” Sojiro snapped back.

“Eh no reason to be frustrated, but thanks again. We will be leaving now.” Akira’s father said,

“you aren’t going to stay?” Sojiro said.

“The food and drink seem to be running empty, it’s a good time to go home,” Akira’s mother said in reply.

       Then the two waved goodbye. Sojiro looked down, then at Akira who was at the main table next to two Ann and their friends. Sojiro walked back over to the main area when he heard a glass ding. Akira stood up and began to speak “dear friends and family, first I want to thank you on behalf Ann and myself, for being in our lives and encouraging us as we’ve grown. Next, I once again want to thank Haru Okumura for all the help in the organizing of this.” Everyone starts to clap “and finally, I want to thank my loving wife; Ann each day I find new ways to fall in love with you. I’m so lucky to have you and to know you are always by my side. I will always be on yours, cause you are the strongest person I know. It feels like destiny the day we first saw each other in the rain on my first day at Shujin. I can not wait for this new life Together”. Ann stood up as they kissed and the crowd began to cheer again. 

      At that time it was time for the first dance. So they headed to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. She put her head on his chest and they swung back and forth. “I think I’ve gotten better since those school dances” he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him saying “I would agree” they laughed; t hey then pulled apart and he spun her and brought her back. 

     After the dance finished many other people joined the dancing.  The night went on and it was about time to cut the cake. Ann and Akira stood by the three-tier cake, it was covered in white frosting with frosted red roses and mixed with real flowers. The two took the knife and sliced it. Akira took one piece and held it for Ann to bite and she did the same for him, as the bit down frosting got all over their face. Akira kissed Ann, “huh it’s sweet just like you,” He said.

Ann blushed “you always have to be so smooth".

     The two laughed and went to go get washed up. When they came back it was about time for the part to come to the end. They went to the balcony and watched the fireworks show the park put on. When they came back in they were stopped by Sojiro. “Hey Father how are you doing?” Akira asked.

“How are you, Boss?”Ann also asked.

“You don’t have to call me that anymore Ann” he laughed.

“But I'm doing well, umm Akira I wanted to tell you that your parents left a while ago,”

“I know I talked to them briefly,” 

“Ah, okay. Hey, I have a wedding gift for you and I’m going to give it to you now.” 

“Why is that?” Akira asked.

“I was going to give it to you later, but after talking to your parents tonight. I didn’t know what to say or how you put up with it. I just wanted to say thank you again for teaching me all these years. You are a fine young man.” He said moved to tears at the end.

“I heard from Tae, that you were crying during the ceremony,” Akira replied.

“That Doctor might need her eyes checked,” Sojiro said.

“But I don’t care that my parents lift, or only came just cause I asked and to get free food. You may have just been a short time legal guardian but you are my Father, you have been a mentor and parent to me for all these years when I first came then moved back. When we were at Wakaba’s grave for the first time together you said you wouldn’t mind hearing me say that. From that day I knew you as my Father, blood means nothing to family” Akira said.

    Tears in his eyes, Ann held his hand. “Stick out your hand,” Sojiro said, and Akira did just that. He then dropped something in Akira’s open palm and took his hands away.

“These are the keys to LeBlanc, you have been really running it for a while. I felt it’s time I really relaxed. Enjoyed the time, I’ll still come by and even help out but it’s all yours now. You are the Boss now.” Sojiro said.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, I won’t let you down” Akira said motivated.

“Thank you Bo..Father” Ann said.

“I know you will do it proud. You know Futaba told me years ago you two would get married, at first, I didn’t believe her but now I never know why I doubted her. I would still look for a new house, you too can’t live in that attic forever” Sojiro said.

“Actually we have found a house just by yours, we felt it would be easiest for us plus we like the neighborhood. Neither of us has ever needed a huge house” Ann said. “That sounds great,” Sojiro said with a smile.

          Akira and Sojiro hugged, which for them it was a new thing but felt right. “Whelp it looks like it’s about time to go home,” Akira said. Ann nodded the two headed towards their car that had Just married written on the back.

“Oh, Morgana, you are staying with Futaba and Yusuke because of the honeymoon see you when we get back,” Akira said.

“Hey no fair, I’m still part of this family took” Morgana yelled as Futaba picked him up, and the couple drove away.

“We know Mona, they won’t be gone long,” Futaba said.

        The couple got to LeBlanc and Akira opened the door with the keys. “Now it is just us Mrs. Kurusu, welcome home,” Akira said, and bridal carried Ann up the stairs into their room.

“Hey careful,” she said as he carried her.

      He put her down as they got to the top of the stairs. “Hey warn me next time, but that was fun,” Ann said;

Akira sat down at the edge of their large bed, getting undressed. “I’m glad we packed earlier for the trip,” Akira said.

“I agree, I can’t wait to go back to  Hawaii! We can walk on the beach, eat food, and see the sunset!” Ann said,

“Hey, can you help me with my zipper?” She continued; “of course,” he said. Akira stood up and unzipped the large dress, then kissed her neck.

“Dear, if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked.” She said turning around and kissed him.

     They changed into comfortable sleeping clothes, Akira turned off the lights and they landed on the bed. “I’m worn out from this day,” Akira said,

“I know, so am I but now we can be by ourselves.” She said cuddling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her.

“I so glad that you are wife, I will always love you,” Akira said as they laid together in bed.

“I happy you’re my husband, I will always love you” Ann replied.

    Soon the two snuggled together and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the minor ships. The Futaba x Yusuke was based on playful in-game banter, but I never saw it as an immediate thing it was over time that they developed these feelings. They both are these awkward kids who focus on their passions. Then Ryuji x Haru I feel is an interesting pairing, first, you have the good girl heiress and then the rebel. But both have issues with their fathers who both in their own way neglected them. Both of these are just touched on no focus. Also, I felt in the time that past that everyone's favorite teacher decided to get married.   
> I felt that from how you hear about them in game Akira's parents don't hate him but they are the most carrying and supportive.


	31. Beach, Sun, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two feel the tropical sun once again in Hawaii after to promise to come back just the two of them it finally happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little be more mature than the past ones, nothing too bad just want to give a fair warning. please enjoy.

         Akira slowly awoke as the sun came into the hotel window. He felt the silk sheets over his mostly unclothed body, his eyes were on his new wife who was still sound asleep. She was curled up close to him, her hands near the pillow with the ring he gave her visible shown. Akira wouldn’t change this moment for the world. 

        The new husband carefully moved closer to his bride not to awake her. As he got closer he could feel her naked chest against his. He slowly put his hand to her cheek, before kissing her forehead. He just laid there, he was in a mix of aw oh his wife and jet lag from the flight the day before. 

          Some time went by and Ann started to wake up, she looked over and saw her husband wasn’t there. She started to wonder if he had gone to the restroom or some other crazy thing. She began to close her eyes again when she felt a weight on the bed.  Her eyes opened again to see familiar boxers sitting on the edge of the bed. There was her husband with a tray in his hands. She sat up pulling the covers with her. Akira sat the cover down in front of her, it was full of breakfast foods and fruits, and two cups of hot coffee. “You got to love room service” Akira joked grabbing his glasses off the bedside table. 

“Wow breakfast in bed, it’s been awhile.” She smiled back.

“How did you sleep?”

“I always sleep better when I’m with you” As she said this the two kissed.

“I would agree”

          After the couple enjoyed their breakfast, they changed, grabbed their towels and headed towards the beach. Ann was wearing a red bikini that had a rose design on it, while Akira was in black swim trunks. 

         The two walked along the beach until they reached the area the two had reserved through the hotel for them to lay out. The two opened the umbrella that was already there and laid out their towels. 

          Ann laid down on her stomach and put her head resting on her hands. “Hey dear, could you please put some sunscreen on my back,” she said undoing her top. 

“Sure, thing” 

        Akira began to appeal the sunblock to his wife’s back. As he went he message her as well. Akira had learned how to do a few things from Kawakami but was a lot more gentle. Ann hummed in approval, “you should do this more often” 

“Glad you like it”

              After he was done he laid down on his towel, not long after an attendant came by and offered if they wanted any drinks or food. Akira ordered a Bloody Mary, and Ann had a Piña colada. The attendant came back shortly with the drinks. The two was just happy in each other’s company. 

               Once they finished their drinks Ann who in the time that had passed retied her top got up and said: “come on let’s go in the water”. Akira got up holding out his hand. Which Ann took in turn and the headed down to the foot of the water.

            The water was cold on their feet but felt good in the heat. Slowly they made their way into the water. Soon they got as far as up to their waist. Ann splashed Akira in the face with water. Thankfully he had left his glasses on the beach with the towels. Akira splashed her back. 

             They continued to do this back and forth. The couple laughed as the hit the water towards each other playfully. Then during a break, while the two stopped splashing. Akira began to smirk, in his normal confidant arrogant way. He picked Ann up and threw him into the water soaking her. 

             Ann now was soaked head to toe. “Hey that wasn’t fair,” she said standing back up. She had a mad frown on her face that slowly became a pout. 

“All is fair in love and water fights,” Akira said standing proud.

         Ann stuck her tongue like back in the old days and leaped towards Akira taking him off balance. She began to tickle him as she attacked. They both fell in the water, she laid on top of his half laying half upright position. “Revenge is sweet, you should know every Rose has its thorns,” she said. 

         The two stared at each other and began to laugh at the childish antics they had just gotten into. The slowly got up and made their way out of the water. Once out the began to dry off. 

        They decided to walk around the beach town, so they picked up their stuff and began to explore. After finding a few different shops, they came across a restaurant. The two looked around until they saw a local Hawaiian sweet Malasadas they bought a bunch and took them to go. They walked in ate, sometimes feeding each other. This at times just reminded them of the cake they shared a few days ago. 

         A few hours went by and the sun started to get really low. The two sat on the balcony of their room, which had a gorgeous view of the ocean. They leaned against the railing next to each other, Akira’s arm wrapped around his wife. The so was bright orange as the golden sky hit the water. “I’m so glad we could come back,” he said.

“Yeah, this alone time has been great. I’ve been so busy lately we haven’t had much.” 

“But we have each other that’s all that matters.” Akira looking away from the sunset but now on Ann.

“You’re right. Plus now we can see this beautiful sight together once again.” Ann turned and their lips locked for a moment. The two watched as the sun slowly went down. 

          After that, the two called up dinner room service and ate on the balcony. They even got a small chocolate cake to share. Spending so much time with Ann, Akira had begun to love sweets just as much as her. They chatted about their new life and the new beginnings they will have. 

             When dinner had ended, the two took a shower to get off all the excess sunscreen and feel refreshed. Ann went first, followed by Akira. When Akira got out he was greeted by Ann laying on their bed in her underwear. Usually, she had one of his T-shirts on or one of her tank tops. “No shirt tonight,” he asked with a grin.

“I didn’t feel like it, plus we can be Closer, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it last night.” She said with a cheeky smile herself. 

        Ann knew that when he looked at her it was never that of lust. She knew he saw her for the kind-hearted compassionate woman she was. She felt loved when he looked at her, she motioned him to come to the bed with her finger. 

           Akira came forward eventually getting onto the bed. He saw Ann study his body, they kissed. So much had changed seen they first started dating but yet so much was the same. The love had grown only stronger. His hand was on top of her’s and their rings touched. Ann leaned over and whispered in his ear “you know what married couples on their honeymoons right?”. Akira knew exactly what she meant, he turned off the lights. Then he whispered back, “I can’t wait for the rest of my life with you, what a great first day. I love you Ann Kurusu.”

“I agree, I love you to my dear husband” and they kissed. 


	32. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright new face wonders about Ann and Akira's past on a sleepy morning.

Ann laid in bed next to Akira. He was fast asleep, he had stayed up late the night before working at LeBlanc. Ann felt a tug on her back, she turned around to see a small girl with blonde hair. She was almost 4 years old. “What do you need Eeva?” Ann asked the child.

“I want in bed mommy” the girl pointed up.

“Okay just be quiet daddy is sleeping.” Ann lifted the girl and sat in-between herself and Akira.

     Morgana then leaped on to the bed, the cat now being lazier over all the years. Being a weird mix of cognition has made him slow to age but with time he is more sluggish of dying on fatty tuna. 

           The cat followed the child’s laid down in the bed close to Eeva. “Oh, Mona,” the child said squeezing the cat. Ann put a figure to her mouth to remind them to be quiet. Eeva looked over at her father, who do to the heat of Japan was not wearing a shirt. “Mommy, why does daddy have a scratch on his chest,” Eeva asked pointing at Akira’s bare chest. 

           At first, fear and embarrassment came over Ann trying to think of an excuse to tell her daughter, for it was too early for her to know of her parents night activities. But when Ann looked closer she realized that Eeva pointed at an old scar. 

             Ann in a quiet soft tone replied: “well sweetie, years ago Daddy protected Mommy when she was trouble.” Thinking back to their year as thieves, Akira still had scars from when he was caught during Niijima-san palace. Akira did it for the whole team, but years later he admitted she was the most important to keep safe in his mind. 

         The small child being so young really didn’t understand much, but knew enough that she nodded. “Do you have scratch’s like daddy?” Eeva asked. Ann put her hand on the child’s head. 

“Yes, sweetie.”

“Did you pro..pro..toct Daddy?” She said still too young to really make out the words.

Ann smiled, “yes I protected Daddy, we were not always safe, so mommy had to help him”

“Lady Ann, that’s putting it lightly, he was about to be knocked down by a god and you took the blast” Morgana purred.

“Quiet Mona, stop purring Daddy is sleeping” Eeva squeezed the cat tighter.

        Ann giggled at her dear friend being only seen as just a cat and the child’s innocent playfulness with him. Ann began to brush Eeva’s hair with her hand as the child slowly feel asleep, losing the grip on the cat. Morgana slipped out and curled up on the pillow above Ann’s head. “She really is all that Akira and I could have asked for, and she is free to live in a better society. I just hope she makes the best out of it” Ann said.

“She will, I know it. She is your daughter Lady Ann! Granted she does take after Akira at times so you will need to keep an eye on her mewhahaha” Morgana meowed softly.

“Thank you Morgana, now let's get some more sleep it’s not usual we can all be like this together.” She smiled.

          Morgana closed his eyes going back to sleep. Ann’s where locked on to her daughter and husband who seemed identical while sleeping. Her heart was full of love for all of them. The Eeva in her sleep said, “I love you, mommy”. Ann had a gentle smile over her face. 

Ann whispered back “I love you too Eeva”. Then she closed her eyes as they all went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Future stories in this timeline or whatever you want to call it? Maybe. But for now, this is own conclusion. These were my first stories written so thank you all for the support. I hope you have enjoyed.
> 
> Also, Eeva is means life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will updated from time to  
> Time, but the new stories will not always be added to the end to make the time line easier to follow.


End file.
